Ronald Weasley his Coming of Age
by GSUCEXCOP
Summary: Ron Walks in on a very bad prank that Draco is running. What happens from the Spanish Hotel back to Hogwarts in Scotland then home. Witchblade and The Avengers crossover. Professor McGonagall is Realy ...
1. Ronald Wealey His Comming of Age

**Ronald Weasley his Coming of Age.**

**By George Wylie-Smith**

**San Antonio, Texas**

**March 2005**

**Harry Potter and his universe are the property of J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bothers. The Witchblade and her Universe are the property of Top Cow and TNT. Don Juan de "Spain" is the property of 'Lord Byron'. They have all the rights to these characters. I am doing this story for fun; I am not trying to make money from it. Beside it'd very hard to get money or blood from a turnip. **

**When we left our Hero's and Heroines; Draco and the bad twins were being hauled off to see the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Ronald was setting at an out door café. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of our Characters. **

**As he looked into his beer, he was wondering if the horse was really that sick; or the Spanish beer was that bad. 'I grew up on Butter beer and wine. But today I have gone from Butter beer to hard Beer, from Wine to Firewater.' He looked around they must be some type of Middle Age or Renaissance Fair going on around here. He saw a number of couple who were walking VERY close together, some men and women who were wearing caps or Renaissance type garments. Their were a number of men who had Rapiers on they sides. Some were dressed in all black who had an number of knifes, rapiers and swords under they cloaks'. AS he watch his eyes went over the view from his chair. Across the park were two of Her Queen ships, 'Covets' from the size of them. Further to his right is the Princes tower or the treasurer's tower. It was there that the goods' from the new world were taken when Christopher Columbus sailed his two ships up river. Off to his left he could see the park. A number of lovers walked by; as they walked his heart became heavy. So close and yet so very far. His eyes turned back to the two ships that were tied up top the walk way. 'I wonder if I could get a job as a deckhand or as a apprentice seaman. Something anything so I will not have to go back and face my so called friends. The sun was now getting lower in the west. His beer had gone to mixed drinks with something called 'toppes'. **

**The sun was now behind the western trees. He did not notice the two men in black capes. The both stood before him, "This must be him Professor. He fits' the description of the missing red haired Hogwarts youth. I do not see a wand or any school colors on him." The smaller of the two said. **

"**I can see that," the taller of the two reached out with his left hand, "when you try and read someone's magic also do it with you non wand hand. He said the was giving instructions' to a student. "It is hard to tell with has much as he has put away and with all the different drinks today. It is very had to tell. Can you tell me your name? Hey son can you please tell me your name. Your 99 right this is a wizard, who else would be wearing a orange CC T- shirt under his normal shirt. **

"'**Monie' why could you have waited until after we're married. Why did YOU have do it with the unholy trio from the snake house? Ron whispered. "Why? Couldn't you have waited for me? "**

"**Professor don't you have some type of Potions that will sober him up?" The smaller of the two asked. **

"**Sometimes the only way for a person to learn about the drink; is to let them find out about the morning after by themselves. NO Mr. Weasley must walk down this road by himself. Give me hand with him. This not the place for him to wake up, if a young man can wake up near his best mates. He should wake up with a very good friend." The taller of the two said. After number of try's both the hooded figures were able to get Ron up from the table and in a horse drawn carriage. **

"**Where should we take him Professor, back to the Hotel de Los Americans?" **

"**The rest of his classmates have already gone on to Madrid and then to Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley will be with us for a couple of weeks. I will notify Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall of his whereabouts'. I am sure something can be worked out between the two schools."**

**For about the next hours the two hooded individuals' help Ron from the Café de Rio back the Hotel National, "Thomas how is every thing tonight.? "**

"**Everything is going very well tonight. A Number of students from schools all over the western part of the continent. Some as far as the Republic of Texas Magic School are here. Here let me help you; is he one of your students, Professor?" Thomas asked. "Professor, do you know who you have here; Mr. Ronald Weasley he is rumored to have signed with the CC, for over a half Millions Golden Galleons per year. He is said to be second only to their seeker Harry Potter. Was he out on the town in some type of celebration, Professor? His picture and that of his best friend Harry potter and the woman who is said to be the smartest witch in many years. It is said to cased the test scores to be rework. She was able to get All 'O' in both her OWLS AND NEWTS'. **

**My English cousin, Old Tom, works at the Leaky Cauldron Pup in Diagon Alley, in London England. He has seen Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley many times. He even sent me some Magic pictures of the two having dinner with Ron's hold family."**

"**Thomas we need a room; please. We can go over your family pictures later."**

"**Professor, I did not know that he WAS the Ronald Weasley of the CC, he is rankled number 2, in this year rooker players, behind the great seeker Harry Potter. If we could sign him to the Royals, What a team we would have!"**

"**I would not hold my breath on that happening; just right now. The CC have a lock on all players coming out of Hogwarts. Foe right now any way. The Rookie sale/trade has not taken place."**

"**Could you …?"**

"**Right now, we need to get Mr. Weasley up to his room. Then he will need to get him up to his room. We will also need to get him undressed and set for the night. You can do that while I send a message to the Dep. Headmistress of Hogwarts. Professor Mc will be worried about him. I will be back soon as I can. You should be able to handle every thing from this point on."**

"**ME?"**

"**Why not you yourself told me that you have all the skills to become a Head of house or even run a group home. So now is you change to prove it."**

"**Yes, Professor. That is what I said. But you must agree this not what I mean. WE both know that we were talking about younger ones. He is a year younger than I am."**

"**That may be; put I am just giving you your chance. DO you have a problem with that Isabella?" The professor turned and walked out of the room. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for taking the time just to read my poor writings. **


	2. The Hearing

**Ronald Weasley his coming of Age.**

**By George Wylie-Smith**

**San Antonio, Texas**

**March 2005**

**Harry Potter and his universe are the property of J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bothers. The Witchblade and her Universe are the property of Top Cow and TNT. Don Juan de "ESpana" is the property of 'Byron'. They have all the rights to these characters. I am doing this story for fun; I am not trying to make money from it. Beside it would very hard to get money or blood from a turnip. **

**The court officer walked up the Minerva McGonagall and stated "The Hearing officer will see you now Professor. If you will come this way." Minerva McGonagall got up from the bench out side of the hearing room where she watched the three defendants. Being lead away and soon to be turned over to the Spanish Authorities. As she reentered the room, she noticed that the room had been rearranged and now she was to give evidence to the hearing officer. **

"**Professor, please have a seat, at the table please. Let me see your full title is Dep. Headmistress to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is that correct?"**

"**Yes, that is were I work at."**

"**Then you are not the special investigator for the Wizard Council on Special Affairs."**

"**Yes, I am…"**

"**You are? Then would you please tell this office and me. How you could let this happen on your watch? In addition, please tell this office why you should not be held responsible for the action of these three young boys. Also would you please tell me why you should keep you credentials to teach in the United Kingdoms and hold any offices there of?"**

**Minerva McGonagall who was now unset about what the hearing officer had just asked. "First if I might, I would like to think and study the questions that you have just asked before I give my final testimony before this hearing."**

"**I'm sorry; but in the interest of speedy justice. I will hold you to the statement that you make now. You not are allowed to speak to a lawgiver and I will hold you to any statement that you say. Moreover, I will tell you now, that any thing you say I will hold it against you. In addition, I will see YOU prosecuted for any statement that this court finds to be a feint and or offense to it. **

**That being said would you please start my never-out-steno please." Minerva McGonagall looked over and saw the quill starting to write down every that was said. For the first time in her long life she know just how Harry Potter feel when he was dragged before the hearing officer in court or when he was dragged before you countless times. **

"**Now will you PLEASE answer my question for the record?"**

"**No; I will not. In addition, I will not make a statement to this court unless my council is here to advise me. In addition, under the written treaty of 1778 and 1815. You cannot do that. In addition, under my rights as a member of the council of Witches of Great Britain and the entire English speaking world. I call for my rights under those agreements."**

"'**I thought that you would do something like that.' Yes… until a new hearing is held under those treaties. This hearing has NO other choice be to finds that YOU have been delinquent as to you duties toward your students, and this hearing removes you from your appointment as Deputy headmistress and remove you from ALL position of power and influence in the British Isle. The court stands adjourn until recalled by a full council or my order of the Minister of Magic. By my order of Lauren Unbridge-Fudge hearing office Special hearing officer for the Department of Special Inquisitor, this hearing in now closed. Office you will now bring in Severus Snape." **

"**Yes Mama." The bailiff turned from the back of the hearing room and walked out.**

"**You will now dismissed from this office. In addition, please remove all you things from any Wizard run organizations. You have one hour to comply, or they will be seized and held against you."**

**Before Minerva McGonagall could say or do any thing a hand was placed on her shoulder. She heard Albus Dumbledore voice in her ear. "For Merlin sake don't do anything Minerva just get up and walk out the door. Don't give her any more to work with." Minerva McGonagall got up and was being led away. When she heard a growing cackle from behind her. Moreover, for one of the few time in her like Minerva McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts lost it. **

**Turning to Albus Dumbledore, she looked at him and said "Ms. Hermione Granger says and does the best things, watch." And then she turned around and walked up to Uunbridge-Fudge, and with the force that would make George Forman and the rest of the boxing world elated; delivering a right cross to Unbridge -Fudge face sending her head over tea cup toward the back of the room. **

"**Minerva McGonagall, you should not have done that!" The headmaster of Hogwarts yelled at her as he rushed over to see if he unconscious heading officer. Looking down at her, he could she that her nose was broken in a number of places. "Minerva McGonagall… you had best call and get some help …" Albus Dumbledore turned and saw that he was alone in the hearing room. **

"**That may be; put I am just giving you your chance. DO you have a problem with that Isabelle?" The professor turned and walked out of the room. **

**That was the last thing that she heard before the door to the room closed. 'Now what? At least the person is on the bed. She removed her clock and hung that up. She went over to the unconscious Ronald Weasley and removed his trainers. 'Luckily he wearing a T-shirt, walking over to the sideboard she found a blanket and tossed it over him. Looking at him, she then placed her hand under the blanket and undid his belt buckle. Walking back to the end of the bed and with both hands reached under the bed, took hold of his paint legs, and pulled. Luckily, she did not end up across the room. She was in the process of rechecking her charge. When Ronald threw the blanket off. 'Men.' Then she reached over to get the blanket a soft moan from her charg**

"**Mioneeee why" and with one swiftly action Ron's arm came in and hocked the back of Beth's neck forcing her down on top of Ron. And as the two became into twined when the door opens and in walked Professor Don Juan de Veoleta' and her cousin Magdalene walked in.**

**Albus Dumbledore walked over to Minerva McGonagall and as they, both looked into the fireplace. "Minerva McGonagall, do you know what trouble and problems that you have just caused yourself? What major problem that I am going to have to over come to get you to teach next year."**

"**Right now Albus, I know just how Harry left when you left him out of the loop for so many years. How could we have let a person like that graduate from our school? That person showed no knowledge of any thing. She had her decision all ready and she did not want to here my side of the hearing."**

"**Your right, Fudge was looking for someone to blame. You were picked to be the sacrificial victim. Lucius Malfoy has a very long arm and you and Snape were picked to take the blame for the fall of three of children." Albus Dumbledore said. "You and I both know that you have done nothing wrong. The woman who was your hearing officer is a niece of Fudge and an Unbridge by marriage. **

"**Because of the way Unbridge was treated at Hogwarts and the rest of the Wizard community is treating her and her family. You were captured in the crossfire; that is all. I have spent the last three hours dealing with Med.-witch and Auror who are looking for you by the way. Unbridge wants you arrested and buried under Azkaban."**

"**Yes I know they were testing my wand for attack spells. You and I both know what I used on her. The only one who was asking any questions was Jones-Davis. He was one of the last of the Aurors' that I had anything to do with his training. He was not think along the along the usual lines. He was the only one who was thinking outside of the 'box'. Unless you count Slakebolth and he was trained by Jones-Davis. So he does not count. A could you please go. Today has been very long and tiring. I want to get to bed, Alone. We well talk later when I have a clear idea about what is going on." She then turned around, placed her fingers on AD mouth, and very softly said, "Later love." **

"Isabelle! What in the name of the Bested Virgin Mary are you doing?" Was all she could hear as she tried to untangle herself from Ronald Weasley arms. He more that she fought and struggled with him. The tighter his arms held her. She now understood just what her female classmate talk about when they gossiped about going out with an Octopus. The only thing that her body was revolting about was his booze on his breath. She was finding that some parts of her body were responding in a very different way. "Isabella you get out of that bed right now young lady. Professor is this the way you and your school has taut my cousin for the last seven years? If that is true you and I and the church are going to have a sit down discussion about your School." Magdalene and Professor de Veoleta both stood at the door and were laughing at Isabelle predicament. "Magdalene, 'O' no she is acting this way on her own. On the grave of my Sainted Mother and my sister. The school and I are blameless; I will go and find a priest or someone who can make things right with your family." "Go then and find a priest or a holy man this child will be wed before the sun rises. If you can not find one, wake the mayor of this town. I will make him perform the ceremony. If this young man will not marry my cousin; them we will have the ceremony with his corpse." Beth could hear the sword being pulled from its sheath. "NO, nothing happen, please help me; help me get a way from this human form of an octopus. And I will explain; please call the professor back I am to young to marry. Mage, I am telling you nothing happen. Stop the professor. For all that is holy and good at lest let me up so I can breathe the smell of booze on this guys breath id making me drunk. PLEASE." "COME on professor, let get this poor child away from her lover. I DO want to hear the story from my cousin, on how she can get a lover. Plus get the poor guy in bed in under an hour. That is some kind of record in even in our family. "A couple of points, I would like to correct you on. First, this guy is far from poor. You are looking at the new Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. The sport pages say that young man has signed or will sign for over half million Pesadas' over three years. He will not be hurting for money." "That kind of money; I will marry him. So Sorry little cousin; I always wanted a rice man. Even if it only lasted a week. He may die with a smile on his face but I will be a rich woman. Who is he Professor?" Lady Magdalene asked. "His name is Ronald Weasley; he is a seventh year out of Hogwarts. "Weasley is he any relation to a Charles Weasley; who was working the Balkan states with the Dragon's?" "I am not sure why?" "I just came from that area on an other project. And no, it has noting to do with the church. I was on other work; there was a story going around about someone with that name taking sixteen assassins. When the British Firebase was almost over run. IF he is a number of that family, I would follow the motto of Hogwarts; "Draco Dormiens" never 'wake' a sleeping dragon. And he might be part of a dragon family. Beth let your dragon go back to sleep." "Tell me about the Brit's in the Balkan's?" 'The is a story going around about Firebase "Dianne" was being over run by the local's and the followers of Tom Riddle. They got together and were going to do a "George Custer at the little big horn." With the Brits playing the part of the cavalry. The main problem was someone forgot to tell the Brits' what part they were playing. And some one the named Weasley; was their. Any way they found sixteen bodies around this guys' body; they were a mixture of Death Eaters and local's. To make the body count he did not use a weapon; he did all with cold steel. (For more information on this story, you will want to read the story "Transfusion.) WE ill talk more about this later. I want to hear the story about just how Beth got in bed with Ronnie here. That should be a good one." 

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for taking the time just to read my poor writings. **


	3. A new Life

**Ronald Weasley his coming of Age.**

**By George Wylie-Smith**

**San Antonio, Texas**

March 2005 

**Harry Potter and his universe are the property of J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bothers. The Witchblade and her Universe are the property of Top Cow and TNT. Don Juan de "Espana" is the property of 'Byron'. They have all the rights to these characters. I am doing this story for fun; I am not trying to make money from it. Beside it would very hard to get money or blood from a turnip. **

**McGonnall got up from her bed and went to the bathroom. The first thing that she did was remove her masquerade spell. She did not like looking old, she liked looked who she was. From an old teacher AKA Maggie Smith. She now looked more like Diana Riggs. She stepped in to the shower. **

**Ron had just returned from the bathroom. He saw that his jeans and T-shirt was missing. In its' place was a polo shirt and Ginno's. Every thing had been updated and replaced. He smiled as he thought about many the time Hermione had wanted to update his apparel; well she finally did it not the way she wanted but it is updated. He put his new clothes and doing something about his hair. He took a look at his reflection in the mirror. 'Not bad, dressing this way was not so bad but it did cost. I wonder were the Galleons were coming from to pay for this. I'll have to ask the Professor about it. I don't like owning any body for my maintenance. Time to go.' **

"**Professor, is that what I should call you. I do remember that much. I do have a number of question?"**

"**Not now Ronald, I never try to talk about money or business before breakfast. Now come. We can get some food and watch the world go by. **

"**Should I lock my rooms? You know that is the first time I have ever asked that. I never even thought about it before."**

"**Yes and No. First rule locks are to keep honest people out of your rooms'. If a person really wants to get into your room only the really strongest spell will work. The Spanish police or any police force can get into your room if they really want to. And yes, lock your door. Make the otherwise honest person stop and think. That may keep one less person out of prison. 'I can see this young man does need an worldly education not just the book kind.'"**

**Minerva McGonnall, who was now feeling much better about her and the world in general, returned to the setting room that was just off her bedroom. 'I must remember to thank Tom for these wonderful rooms.'**

"**Is the Professor ready for her breakfast now? Would she like me to chose or does she have some thing special in mind for this morning?"**

"**No, Winkey, since it's already late in the morning hours I will be taking a very light breakfast. Just some tea, juice, a sweet-roll and some marmalade. Also please find me a copy of the daily profit, the times of London and the Washington Post. Winkey make sure that you bring enough food for the both of us. I still want to hear more about the inner working of some of the family's'. Winkey could you please send 'old Tom or one of his helpers'' up I have some notes' that need to be sent out." **

**A few minutes later, "Ms McGonnall here is Master Tom and his helper that you asked for." **

"**Thank you Winkey. Ah Thomas it has been too long."**

"**It has been only a few days. And beside you have not aged a day since you were last here."**

"**Thomas you need you eyes checked."**

"**Ms McGonnall your beauty is time less. You get more beautiful everytime I see you. What can I put my staff or I do for you? I personally would just like to sit in your presence and gaze into those deep … "**

"**Thomas that will be enough I have work to do. You keep that up and I will tell everyone that you did not kissed the blarney stone. You swallow it."**

"**You know too many of my poor secrets Madam. Now what do you need that the inn can provide?"**

"**Tom, these notes need to be sent our by private owl. And I will need a set of rooms that can be reached from the outside via a very discreet entryway." **

"**That can be done. Also, we already had a number of owls that have been looking for you. They are down stairs in my private courtyard. Do you want me to take their messages or will you want them up here?"**

"**Tom I only want the private one up here can you take care of the rest."**

"**Yes Madam"**

"**Is they're anything else?"**

"**Yes there is Madam there are a number of people who would like to see you. And I would say there is about five out of that group that you should see as soon as you see fit."**

"**Anyone special?" **

"**Yes, a couple of your old employers want to know if you want to come back to work for them?"**

"**Bad news does travel fast."**

"**If the news is half correct. She did deserve it."**

"**That's another story. Tom, you have always been a good friend of the family. Tom, there is a note to the big mouth at the daily. I would like to see her before I go back to work. You do understand why."**

"**Yes Madam, it will be in her hand before the hour is up." Thomas the Innkeeper just turned and left the room. **

"**By the way who is that?" She could see a pair of big brown eyes looking at her from around tom's legs?"**

"**Come on out Jimmy, Professor McGonnall will not hurt you. I don't care what that departmental buffoon's said last night."**

"**Hi"**

"**Come over here James so I can look at you." The young lad came from around Toms' legs and walked toward McGonnall. "He looks like your daughter Heather and Billy. Tom you must be very proud to have him with you."**

"**I am, I would be just as proud if his parents would still be alive. Young Harry said he will take care of that problem for me." **

"**Harry, will take care of it?"**

"**Yes Madam, we found a green glow in the sky. It fact that is how we found they bodies in the first place. They were coming back from a show in Muggle London; those coppers said it was a 'gang war. There were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.' However, we know better. They were trying to send me a message as to who to do business with."**

"**Tom I am so sorry."**

"**I went looking for them that did it. Found three of them later in the week. Those three could not hold their drink. THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT IT, even bragged about it to me. One thing they did forget; Wesley and I did a couple a tour with the SAS back in the fifty's in the bush. Harry, Wesley and his boy Charley went hunting one night. Found the whole group of them. That group will not be doing it EVER AGAIN. Both of them youngsters can work with cold steel any night, if you know just what I mean. Ms McGonnall, Harry is all right in my book. He knows how to help people just like you do." **

"**That is some thing I don't think I really don't want to know about this. I wonder if Albus Dumbledore knows about Charley, and Harry going scalp hunting in London."**

"**Let go now Jimmy, Ms McGonnall has give us some work to do. We also have to get lunch ready and check on the rooms. Don't for get to say good-by to Professor McGonnall."**

"**Good by Professor.**

"**Tom if you need any help with him or anything."**

"**Professor, I know this is short notice, but could you please... "**

"**What Tom?'**

"**The kids need a Godmother?"**

"**Tom I would be very proud to be their Godmother. You know me better than that." **

"**I need one for … for James "Johnny", George. Russell, Helen, Grace and Heather."**

"**They all yours? Tom are they all yours?"**

"**No, and yes since the 'war got started' they just kind of showed up. In addition, I have taken them it. But lately thing have been kind of tight," I would not be asking but…"**

"**Tom I would be happy to be the fairy Godmother to them all. It fact I am going to see my lawyer this morning and I will set some thing up for all of them. How much do you need right now? And TOM tell me the truth for once."**

"**If…."**

"**TOM"**

"**IF you could …"**

"**TOM!"**

"**I need ten Thousand Galleons or Lucius Malfoy will take over in sixty days."**

"**You let Malfoy in?"**

"**No he got my note from the bank."**

"**Winkey! …"**

"**Yes, Ms McGonnall. What can I do?"**

"**Tom do you have a Muggle telephone in this place."**

"**Yes, right over here." Tom pulled down a side board and pulled open the top of the desk."**

"**I used the money for upgrades to all the special rooms. I found a way to have magic on one side of the suite and total Muggle things on the other side. This just happens to be one of them. Do you know how to use Muggle items?"**

"**Tom, I spent over half my life working and living on that side of the world." She got up, waked over to the desk, picked up the telephone, and dialed a local number. **

"**Bank of England, East End Branch, what can I do for you?" The female voice on the other end asked. **

"**Special Branch manger please," McGonnall asked.**

"**Madam, who were you asking for?"**

"**Young woman, I asked for the Special Branch Manager. And I am not used to being asked twice." McGonnall was getting a little upset. **

"**One minute please."**

"**Can I help, you?" a new voice asked.**

"**Are you the Special Branch Manager?" McGonnall asked**

"**NO Madam, but if I can ask what do you need,"**

"**Young man, I asked for the Special Branch Manager. Not for some underling. Now you have thirty seconds. AND if I am not speaking to the Special Branch Manager."**

"**Madam." Clicked and McGonnall cut the phone connection with the East End Branch. **

"**MMMMMMM" she dialed a second number **

"**London 10b, what can I do for you?"**

"**Yes, this Mac 03, I am having some problem with the East End Branch." **

'**Madam, I am sure you have asked for the Special Branch Manager. I am just checking Madam. Please wait."**

"**Mac, this is Tony, how have you been?"**

"**Thomas believe it or not I am have a spot of trouble with the East End Branch, I'm trying to stop a very big injustice with a friend of mine."**

"**Does this have any thing to do with Lucius Malfoy business dealing?"**

"**Yes, he is putting the pressure on a very good friend of mine. This friend is also helping with a bunch of wayward and homeless kids. I want to stop Lucius, if I can, within the law of course."**

"**Of course always stay within the law."**

""**Mac, let me make some calls; and anything I can do the stop Lucius Malfoy. PLEASE call me. Both Beth and I want this person stopped. I am sorry I going to have to gut this conversation short. George W Bush is on the other line. Please keep me informed about the Lucius Malfoy problem. I'm going to transferring you."**

"**Special Branch Manger, East End, what kind we do for you Ms McGonagall."**

"**Who am I talking to?"**

"**This is Mr. Gnik"**

"**Are you the Mr. Gnik, who used to work at the Branch near Diagon and Knockworth Alley?" **

**A very long pause … "You do you banking at the Diagon and Knockworth Branch Ms McGonagall?"**

"**I have about half my funds at that branch and the other half at the Kings' Branch. You do know about that branch?"**

"**Yes, I know about both bank branches? What can we do for you? And I am very sorry about the problem on the telephone earlier. " **

"**I need for you to pick up all the paper on my friends inn on the edge of Diagon Alley and London do you know the place? It is just down the way from your banks' branch at Diagon and Knockworth Alley."**

"**Yes, you are talking about 'Old Tom's place?'"**

"**I want all the paperss in my hand within the hour. Do you have a problem with that?"**

"**That may not be possible. You are deal with Lucius Malfoy properties. They may not want to sell."**

"**I am sure you will find a way. Please call me back within the hour, or when you are done or let me know and I will call Ms. B.T Neeuq office and see what she can do." She then hung up and went back to her breakfast. 'That should do something.' "Now Tom, you just go a long with your duties and call me if any thing happens. Now Winkey, could you please get me some warmer food. Then we shall have some girl time together."**

**Ron and the Professor walked down stair and out into the day that could be only called majestic. This was one of those days that The Chamber of Commerce could only pray for. "Come my young friend let us go forth and investigate the wonders of God beauties."**

"**Sure thing, after breakfast I will think about the worlds problem."**

"**Over a cup of fine coffee and some sweet things'. We will solve all your problems; or to say the least cut them down to size anyway."**

**AN: Can anyone guess who, and where Mac is talking about? **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for taking the time just to read my poor writings. **


	4. Both of them start over

**Ronald Weasley and His Coming of Age.**

**By George Wylie-Smith**

**San Antonio, Texas**

March 2005 

**Harry Potter and his universe are the property of J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bothers. The Witchblade and her Universe are the property of Top Cow and TNT. Don Juan de Tenorio is the property of Don Jose' Zorrilla. I must now Tell you that I do not own the Avengers or any part their of them. They belong to BBC/BBC America .They have all the rights to these characters. This is a work of pure fiction. The named of persons living or death listed this work of fiction is purely by coincidental. **

**Authors Notes: The tower of the Princess in chapters 1-6 should be really called the 'Torre Del Oro." In addition, the name of the hotel that the Hogwarts tours should be Hosteria Del Laurel. **

"**Well my young friend what do you think of Spain?"**

"**Out side of me trying to drink the outdoor café dry. I think Espana' and its people are very nice." Ronald's eyes were looking at a young woman who was walking by they table at that time. **

"**I see that you are picking up one of the Spanish man's habits. Its call Wappa Watching. Then Los Americano was in my country from the early fifties until a few years ago. Many of the men and young boys took this belief home with them." They were both watching the very beautiful woman walk by. "And… yes, they do know that they are being talked about; and they are being looked at. One of the things that we in Spain do like to look at VERY Beautiful woman. I am not talking about the way some of the woman dress or rather undresses in public. I am not talking about the books like Playboy or Esquire. In addition, I do enjoy the great's nudes in painting like the 'three Graces' that you can see when you get to Madrid at the Prado. The problem that most women today are they think men want them to dress like they see in the movies. It is like watching Benny Hill and then dress and living your live that way. Its' one thing to watch the telly. It is total an other to live that way. The way to treat a woman is. Always, treat a woman like a Lady in public. A good friend in public places. And a wife at home and your lover in the bedroom. ABOVE ALL NEVER, CHANGE THE PLACEMENT OR TREATMENT. Woman who try to change the man's placement of that rule. That causes trouble, Like the woman who calls' her husband Baby in public. She may thinks it is nice or even she is showing her love toward the man. By the Man, he is being rubbed the wrong way. Before long, the woman has started to alienate him. That is why some men start going to bars. Then they find a female who starts treating like a man and not some baby in diapers. In addition, the wife wonders just what happen. You know that both parties were told do not to try to remake your mate. The truth is we are all remade over the years. I am not the same person I was when I was your age. Time changes us more that my wife every did. We both change to please the other one. However, we should not set out to change the other one. Now I will get off my soapbox. You had a very bad experience; you walked into a room where a X rated movie was going on, Society educated you to expect that. Ronald, you need to think for yourself. Your problem is that your two best friends over shadowed you. You had the very bad luck to get to the same school and at the same time as Harry Potter, the saver of the wizwarding world. In addition, your female friend Hermione Granger is second only to Merlin. When she is ready to teach she will make Professor McGonagall look like a second year student. Have some more coffee." He handed Ronald a coffee cup.**

"**I don't like coffee as a general rule, so why do you think I will enjoy this?"**

"**Because… Let me start over. Ronald when offered coffee by an business associate, you should always take it. Now if your associate knows you better then you know yourself better. Then you can ask for tea or other drinks. In some places … Like the Biarane. You must either drink one cup or three cup. Never two cups. One cup will be for the Emir. Three cups will be for the Emir, His son the Crown Prince and the other for the Prime Minister. If you were to drink two cups then you would be telling the other person that you were wishing death to one of the other three. That my friend can and will get you killed real fast."**

"**I did not know. No one ever told me."**

"**Now you have been told. You should know these things before you go out into the world. In my time, a young man was set to live with an older person. That person would teach them about the way of things. However, Society frowns on this practice now. It is a real shame too, too many fopauxs happens because of this."**

"**Professor, I was to finishing signing with the CC, this week and I was going to ask Hermione to marry me. Now this prank has put a hold or even a stop on my life. I have finished my NEWT's and have about ninety days before the start of try out. I am guessing that you have some ideas along these lines."**

"**Yes I do, however some will say that I want a particular outcome. I want you to know just what my motives are before you start. You must walk this path alone and with you eyes open. Ronald before we start YOU must decide what to do. Do you see that envelope on the table? Inside is you will find all the instruction on how to return to Hogwarts. You ticket and money is all there. ON THE OTHER HAND, you can return that envelope to me and you then can begin your real education. YOUR choice." His gaze returned to the young woman who was walking by at that point. 'The one in the blue cloak does some thing to me. Even at my age.'**

**Minerva McGonagall walked into the main branch of G Bank at the end of DA and the corner of KA. She walked over to a teller and said "I need to get into my account and do you have you key please." The Goblin looked at M. McGonagall 'new' look. He did not recognizer her. However, that was known out of the ordinary. The people had been their early and showed his a picture of McGonagall and the person who stood before him was not a thing like that. **

"**You key and your name please?" He was hoping that she did say 'McGonagall'. He did not like witches or wizards in any form. The gold that the other was paying for information about the account and any information about was very good. **

"**Mrs. Emmy Peel. 10th Street London and here is my key." She handed it to him. **

"'**An older key must be from a pure blood family. Any way she is not he woman in the picture.' This way …"**

"**You forgot something didn't you?"**

"**No why?"**

**She walked toward the back of the building; they stop before a plain door. After waiting for the door to open, they got into a mine car and started down a winding mineshaft. After a fifteen minutes trip the old mine car pulled up in front of a vault. McGonnall got and walked over to the door. See watched as the Goblin opened the door. After the door was, open and she walked in. "Could you please help me with my carry out?" The goblin walked over and took hold to one of the bags. It is hard to tell when a goblin makes a face. However, McGonnall knew that he was not happy with witches or wizards. His opinion of them was falling by the minute. After taking a number of bags and boxes out to the value and placing them into the cart. Is that all?" You could feel the venom in his voice...**

"**Yes, that is all for this trip, Can I ask you a question Do you like working here or down here?"**

"**What do you mean?" This was the first time that any witch or wizard had every ask him anything out side of bank business he was taken back. "I do not understand your question." **

"**What part do you not understand?" Minerva sat on the side of the car blocking his path of returning to a seat in the car. "Now talk."**

"**I'm afraid that you may not like the answer that you would hear. So please let me pass. I have work that I need to return to."**

"**You let me be the judge of that. It is time put up or shut up. Your call"**

"**You want to know what is bugging me I am a wiz in banking, even I do say so. I can work around anything that the banking world can throw at me. I can turn 100 Euros and in six months, I can make you a wheel dealer in the powerhouse of the world. But, no you and you kind think so much better that the rest of the world because of your size of your ears and the color of your eyes. I refused to talk about my nose. Do not ask if you really do not want to know. '**

**Mrs. Peel reaches behind a pull out a bottle of McPherson wine and two glasses. "Sounds like a long story. Here have some. It comes from my cousin's place in Australia. I get awful dry hearing long stories." She handed him a glass of wine. **

"**You're asking if I want to have some wine with you. This is unheard of. I could get sacked over this."**

"**If you're going to be working for me. Then you will need to have at least one drink together. While I explain the working arrangements just what you duties will be. In addition, I am going to hold you to that statement about making me a very rich woman. Now drink up while I look for the cheese and a tin of biscuits." The Goblin jus stood them with a glass of wine and witch who looking for the cheese and biscuits for them to eat on. Had she just offered him a job and was she going to make him make good on ever thing that he said. This witch woman was a first. "Well… I I I I yes, I can do everything that I have said. If you do your part."**

"**Rule number one if you're going to be living with me. You live in the same house or Apartment where I do, your eat what I eat. I will pay you four percent of the money that you make for me. I will take care of your upkeep and maintenance. What you do with the money that I give you that is to you. You can set your own hours. There may be times when I call for information about money or how or were money is going. In addition, not always my money. If I ask you where a Mr. Malfoy is spending his money where and on whom. It will be your job to tell me that information. "**

" **I want five percent and the vote power over all new employees."**

"**You, will get five percent and you can have your say about who works for me; also you will oversee the finances of all my future companies; that I might startup. However, you will not have veto power over any future employees. You also can have my witches' oath on it. " Before her outstretched hand was offered to the goblin. He saw the she had pulled very large knife and had cut the palm of her hand and was now offering the cut open palm hand toward him. "Witches oath."**

"**Goblin word and my children life on it." As the two-touched hands, a flash of white light happen. **

"**Well somebody just put a stamp of approval on the pact. OK lets' us finish our drink and our cheese. And let's get going, anything you want from this place. Before we go?"**

"**Is that all the gold that you are going to take out?" The Goblin asked. "You're going to need some more, best take four more bags." She laughed this was going to workout just fine**

"**Do you need to tell anyone that you just quit? If you do need sometime. I can meet you back at my room at 'old Tom's place.' Do you know where it is? The house elf 'Winkey' is working for me. I still have a number of things to do. Tomorrow we will be looking for a place near Diagon Alley and the older part of the city. I still have number of things that I still have to do today."**

"**I can be gone from here within two hours. You may not know it but goblins only work for there room and board. Unlike everyone else we are not paid for working here, WE get two set of clothes; one set for winter and one set for summer. This years winter suit because this years summer suit. We each get a new winter suit on October 31 of each year."**

"**Stop right there, your telling me that, A you only work for room and board. B., they only give to two set of suits to wear. I know that in this country we do not have an equal right amendment, but I through that we got rid of slave labor years ago. I am going to add the Goblin banks system to my list of things that are behind the times. "You mean to tell me that it could be 40 degree centigrade in the middle of December and you will be still wearing your winter suit?"**

"**We sometimes joke and say we are the Department of Business Money of the Goblin Army. We say that because the Spanish army dresses the same way. Two uniform a year where or not we need them or not. **

**Ron looked at the envelope on the café table and return to look at the girl in the blue cloak. He then put his hand on the envelope and pushed it back to Juan. His eyes returning to the young woman he then for the first time in week's he smiled. **

**I am doing this story for fun; I am not trying to make money from it. Beside it would very hard to get money or blood from a turnip. **


	5. The Frist Steps

**Ronald Weasley and His Coming of Age.**

**By George Wylie-Smith**

**San Antonio, Texas**

March 2005 

**Harry Potter and his universe are the property of J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bothers. The Witchblade and her Universe are the property of Top Cow and TNT. Don Juan de Tenorio is the property of Don Jose' Zorrilla. I must now Tell you that I do not own the Avengers or any part their of them. They belong to BBC/BBC America .They have all the rights to these characters. This is a work of pure fiction. The named of persons living or death listed this work of fiction is purely by coincidental. Some later chapter may have an "R" rating to crime scene violence. **

**Authors Notes: The tower of the Princess in chapters 1-6 should be really called the 'Torre Del Oro." In addition, the name of the hotel that the Hogwarts tours should be Hosteria Del Laurel. **

Ron looked at the envelope on the café table and return to look at the girl in the blue cloak. He then put his hand on the envelope and pushed it back to Juan. His eyes returning to the young woman he then for the first time in week's he smiled.

"Are you sure about this Ronald? If you are, I will tell you my story. First, I am a part owner of the Royals' Madrid soccer team along with the Madrid Royals' of the Euros League. I teach at the Royal School of Magic at or near ITALICA. Teach is probably the wrong title I am also the co-headmaster of the school. I teach Magical Law and Social Customs. Unlike you at Hogwarts, we have two headmaters and we do get a lot of input from the Muggle Government and our royals. The two women who you met the other night both are Ladies in Waiting to our Queen.

We here in Spain also live under Constitutional monarch. We have in England a King, Queen and our Prime Mister who knows about the magic in our worlds. King Juan Carlos does in fact know about our magic world and he is doing his best to right the wrongs of over six hundred years toward our people. The Spanish church however is moving more slowly. If it were the justice system, it still would be working on the Spanish highway robbery."

"The parliament just last month pardoned four hundred (400) witches or wizards for doing the same thing. In our cases only about 1 of them was really a witch or a wizard. And those who were witches or wizard escaped. In Fact they tell stories of witches or wizards who keep being caught; because it was so much fun for them to escape and be recaptured and retailed. William the Runner as he is known in our History Book it was said of him he was caught and escaped over sixty times. He did that so he said 'I wanted to make the system stop and look at just how foolish it was trying the same person a number of times. It looks' as if we need to make a trip to the English Bookstore or you will need to go to the Libreria Vertice. The latter is near University of Seville."

"I was never good at my studies at Hogwarts. I think we may be wasting our time and money trying to get me to study."

"Ronald there is studying and there is studying. You play chess don't you?"

"Sure do, I was best in the whole school."

"Have you every lost a couple of matches to watch and learn about your challenger."

"Sure, unless I can watch the other guy playing."

"Now what did you do when you last went to Dervish and Banges in Diagon Alley to buy you books""

"Mom, went to buy ours book if we didn't have one from the year before. We got one from the used book area. Later Herimoine took me shopping when she got her books and books…etc."

"So, most of the time you were dragged along with a couple of woman, who got the cheapest thing for you. Ok let look at just how this looked to the rest of the world and specifically to the other women who were there. Ok, when you mother took you, you were a mommy's boy, when Herimoine took you, you were hers. She took your mother place in the eyes of the other females. Where is the one place most of the woman in your life did not want to go with you to."

"The Quidditch shop and the chess players shop."

"What are you best at?"

"Quidditch and chess."

"Do you get my point?"

"You're saying that I am good because the woman were not there."

"What I am saying is in both these case they let you become what your best at. You were free to grow, learn, and make mistake because in both places you were you. Ronald Weasley and mom Molly Weasley little boy or Hermione Granger boyfriend. There you were Ronald Weasley the great chest player or you were Ronald Weasley the great Quidditch whiz. You understand what I am getting at. Even with Harry Potter you were number two."

"I think so."

"Ronald just how well did you do on your OWL's and you Newt's. Now tell the truth to yourself."

"In both cases, I just got by, And by the skin of my teeth in both cases."

"Ronald are you a betting man?"

"No, only because money was always tight around our house. And I ways lost."

"Ronald if I made you a bet, say I can get both your seniority in both you OWLS and you Newt's up to where you could enter a very good position, plus say, Two Hundred Thousands Gold Galleons at the end of one year; are you will to bet that I can?"

"Let me cut to the chase, you're going to try and raise both sets of grades. In addition, I can walk away with Three Hundred Gold Galleons no ties, no strings, not what or ifs. At the end of one year."

"I said 'Ronald if I made you a bet, say I can get both your seniority in both you OWLS and you Newt's up to where you could enter a very good position, plus say, Two Hundred and ten Thousands Gold Galleons at the end of one year; are you will to bet that I can?"

"Two Hundred and ninety Thousands Gold Galleons at the end of one year time.

Don Juan smiled; "let us both be men of the world and stop fighting like street people. Two Hundred and fifty Thousands Gold Galleons at the end of one year from today."

"Done you have my hand on it." Ron picked up his fruit knife and cut the pawn of his right. "You have my hand on it."

This was something that Don Juan had not bargain on Ronald was giving a wizard oath that he would do the entire thing that were asked of him; over the next year to improve the grades and particularly himself. Don Juan looked at Ronald. Picking up the lost fruit knife, he cut open the pawn of his right hand. "You have my hand on it." Ron looked in to the eyes of his new friend and teacher. He knew just then, what he wanted to do with the rest of his life.

"Ok, and my what ever God you pray to. May they help us in our hours of need? Now then, Ronald let us get hold of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and tell him that you are moving to The Royal School of Magic and International Studies at Lebrija in Spain. In addition, have him or your Professor Snape forward all your things to our school."

"What happen to Professor McGonagall?"

"Ron she is …. No Ronald I will start out this on a sweet creative imagination like you are other teacher has done in the past. She was canned over what went wrong with Malfoy. She took the heat over the whole affair. You did not think that Albus Dumbledore would did you. He is playing a game with Fudge over who gets' the other one fired first."

"Just you wait until I get my hands on Draco Malfoy."

"Ronald, you worry too much. Draco is in a Spanish prison for the next four years. Severus Snape has gone to ground. Mac is doing just fine. I know that there are about fifty offers for job opening right now. She may not end up teaching in Great Briton for a couple of years. However, she is doing fine. Now, before I sent you off to explore this fine city. One on subject of magic in public; do not. Number two, think before you act. Then think again. Number Three, think before you act; then act fast and sure. Number four, only a life man can talk. Cold steel works best in a dark Alley. And remember that you cannot tell a good book by it's' cover art and reading a few pages. I would stay out of leading libraries' for a long time to come. Now here is a list of bed and things that you will need. You will have this weekend free. Then we must start on the new years project; namely you. So make the Most of it.

Mrs. Peel who had now returned from the magic dress shop of B&B shop for the courtesy of the finer things in life after ordering a number of new robes and other things. Mrs. Peel was returning to her new rooms when an older owl flew into the public room of the leaky caldron. She saw the ex professor and few to her. The owl landed on the foot of the stairs preventing Mrs. Peel from going to her rooms. "Well it seems that you have a message for me. Here be a good messenger and give me the message. The owl stuck out its leg and waited for the message to be removed. 'Mrs. Peel you're needed, Mother. I am still at the old address. You old job is still open more far better pay and better working condition' She smiled to herself as she read the note. It was from a good and trusted friend and former employer. "I guess that your' are not going to move until I answer this note are you?"

"HOOT, HOOT" was all the owl would say.

"Should I go there now?" Mrs. Peel asked.

"HOOT HOOT HOOT" was now the response from the owl as it begins to dance around the room.

"I take that as a yes." As she started toward the fireplace, the owl blocked the way the flue net work. "The way that you blocking me mean that you want me to go an other way." Old Tom walked and handed her a bottle of fine wine and a card. 'Follow the wise feathered friend. All will be explained when you get to mothers' house. Steed

After she read the card, she let her fingers twist and turn the card back and forth. "Tom look like the game has already started with out me. Make sure Winky and Mr. Moneymaker both have a good dinner and add the cost of their dinners on put on my bill. We will talk when I get back later Tom. I want to talk about some of the things that I started and done this day." Walking outside of the leaky cauldron, she found herself next to a large black sedan. The door opened and she got in.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Peel. It is so very nice to see you after so many years. And as always: Mrs. Peel is needed." There sat Sir John Steed. Senior adviser to the last four Prime ministers of Great Britain, Scotland, and both Ireland. The drive across London was just as fast tonight as it was years ago. Your townhouse across the city should be ready within the next week.

**I am doing this story for fun; I am not trying to make money from it. Beside it would very hard to get money or blood from a turnip. **


	6. The Chief's Superintend

**Ronald Weasley and His Coming of Age.**

**By George Wylie-Smith**

**San Antonio, Texas**

March 2005 

**Harry Potter and his universe are the property of J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bothers. The Witchblade and her Universe are the property of Top Cow and TNT. Don Juan de Tenorio is the property of Don Jose' Zorrilla. I must now Tell you that I do not own the Avengers or any part their of them. They belong to BBC/BBC America .They have all the rights to these characters. This is a work of pure fiction. The named of persons living or death listed this work of fiction is purely by coincidental. Some later chapters may have an "R" rating to crime scene violence. **

**Authors Notes: The tower of the Princess in chapters 1-6 should be really called the 'Torre Del Oro." In addition, the name of the hotel that the Hogwarts tours should be Hosteria Del Laurel. **

"Now then Ronald let us get hold of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and tell him that you are moving to The Royal School of Magic and International Studies at Italica (not in Lebija, Author's' mistake) in Spain. In addition, have him or your Professor Snape forward all your things to our school." 'What could have come over that old man? When I studied with him at Oxford. One of the many things that he told me time and again was to always make sure that all the students have up today books.

"If a child or any student does not have the correct book or study aid. It is up the Professor and the school to take responsible for getting them a new one. Hang the cost, a student without an up today book is a student that is already behind the learning curve." Albus Dumbledore Professor of International Studies, Oxford. England 1950. I wondered what changed that man so much. It is like he is not the same man that I know many years ago. Pulling out a sheet of paper, he began to write a note to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Mona, come here girl, are you up to a long journey?" A very grand owl landed on the cafés' table. The owl gave off a hoot and held out her leg. "Do you remember Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts? Take this note to him, and you do not wait for an answer. You may wait for some water and so owl treats then come right back we going to have to do some things. Now off you go girl. And stay of out the flight path of the airports." He turned back to see if the young woman in the blue cape was still walking by. 'Sa la ve', she was not anywhere to be seen. He took a last drink of his 'coffee', placed a few, coins and paper money on the table, and walked off to begin his day.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Peel. It is so very nice to see you after so many years. And as always: Mrs. Peel was always needed." There sat Sir John Steed. Senior adviser to the last four Prime ministers of Great Britain, Scotland, and both Irelands'. The drive across London was just as fast tonight as it was years ago. "Your car will be ready in the morning; your townhouse across the city should be ready within the next week. You new airplane a D-Jet2 from Diamond Aircraft with all the upgrades and some stuff from the fleet air arm. Will not be ready until the end of next week. Now let have some bubbly to past the time until we get to mother's place. Now tell me the real story about what you did to that Umbrige-Fudge woman. And yes I have read all the reports." He still was smiling as he poured the glass of champagne. Is McPherson 74 all right with you, best I could find on such short notice?

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts was setting at his desk. He was wondering what would go wrong next. First Draco, then Harry decides to grow up and is missing with Ginny and Herimone. The head house elf departed alone with Dobby and Winky. The rest of the old hands followed. Three students in prison and a Spanish one at that the board of governs want a conference about trips, and how the school is being run.

Fourteen families have withdrawn their children from school. The department of Education wants a report as to why the grades this year were so low. A couple of witches from NGWWSMTS' (the National Group of Witches Who Should be Managing ThingS') want to know why we are letting our students run amuck like that. They also want to know why Professor Snape lets his male students get away with this. And why he treats females the way he does. The Gay Wizards' of England want to know why a right wing witches group is running an openly gay professor to ground. Hagwood and the elf that was running the owlery said the great eagle owl that was owned by the Malfoys' is the father of twenty little owls from twenty different female owls. And under the law, you must get the fathering male owl returned to the nesting area.

And I tried to explain to him since Draco was in the Spanish prison. His eagle owl could not return to Hogwarts until the student goes back; and that will be in four years. And if I have my way when hell freezes over. The elf said some thing in elfish and jumped up and down said some more thing in Elf's' turn three shades of green and brown and ran out the door, with Hag running after him.

An hour later, I have a growing number of new owls waiting in my office for replies' to questions. The Royal Ambassador to the elfin world. Three more departments that I do not know that they even existed until today. . My office now look like a new owly, from the growing number of owls that have arrived. I have a note from both inns in Hogmear asking just how many people will be coming to a super high secret meeting that is being called here to discuss the war plans against Tom Riddle. Where is old Tom when you really need him? O here comes any other owl, and me with no more owl treats to give out. "Welcome Mr. Owl, and where are you from? And what have we here a note from the Spanish school of magic."

While he was reading the note from Don Juan. "OK tell Don Juan that can do this and Mr. Weasley thing will be on the next train. And from there it will be shipped to Spain via necromancer express. Sorry old girl I have run out of owl treats and water but there is a lake out their where you can get some water and some real fat worms if you need something to eat."

It looks could kill; the school would be needing a new headmaster right now. Mona turned around, and just before the first flop of her wings. You could see, smell, and know just what she thought of the finest of school of magic in England right then. Albus Dumbledore looked at his desk. Then all the owls that were waiting for answers to their questions. Turned and walked into his bedroom.

Across town from the leaky cauldron, a group of people was meeting. Discussing the growing number of crimes. Not that there was crime going on since Jesus Christ was a corporal in the legion. But what the crimes were and how each time the last crime scene out did the one before it.

"Mrs. Peel and Steed it has been too long. Come in, come in please set down we were just talking about the latest crime scene. You know the chief detective from the gang unit special branch." The senior officer from new Scotland Yard looks at the two newcomers. And kept right going.

"These are the latest picture from Monday nights' crime scene. After examination of the bodies' we were unable to say that they were five different people. I cannot give you name or even the sex of what we believe to be people. I do not thing that anyone in the room can either. It fact I will bet you one years pay that anyone in this room can not say more that that."

"Only one year's salary? I thing your being very cheap chief superintendent?"

"And you are?"

"Peel, Mrs. Emmy Peel. Make it five years pay. And you have a bet."

"I will bet you five years of my pay. That you cannot name the persons' and why this crime was done. And by whom." He just laughed at her and very softly said. "Woman who let them out of the kitchen or the house?"

"First thing first; you have five bodies, three male and two female. The females were killed first. The females were killed by a knife across they neck. Then the males were killed. American Indian war clubs killed the other three. A cheese knife was used to skin the leader's body followed by the other two.

"What were their names?"

"The leader was Jefferson D. Foy; number two in that group was his best friend Lewis Ford and his wife Helen. Mr. Foy cousins were the last couple. The other couple was Foys' older son David Foy and his new bride Daisy. Shall I go on?"

"Please go on. Mrs. Peel."

"Thank you, mother."

"The note that was found on the leaders body, announced to this government that because it has failed to protect its' inhabitants safe place to live and work. Then we the people will take the action into our own hand so that we can be safe at our work, in our home all for all time."

"How could you know so much?"

"Three time notes like these have been sent to His / Her Majesty Government."

"The three time? If you please?" Mrs. Peel looked at mother who nodded his head.

"1774, 1938 and last Sunday fortnight ago. Not Monday of this week as you stated. Another question."

"Do you know who is doing this? This act of terrorism?"

"I have a good idea."

"Then tell me. I want the people who are responsible behind bars'"

Mrs. Peel just sat there without saying a word.

"Tell me."

"I do believe you owe me five years pay. I will take cash; no check and before you leave this room. Sir Harold.

"I want you arrested; your one of the killers of them poor people. If you don't tell me who killed these people."

"I am not, I wish I was. They killed my goddaughter. I would have loved to have been there. And I will not tell you who was on the raiding party that night. And try to arrest me. You will lose more than few people trying it."

"You will tell me or…."

"Or what sir little hairy..."

"How; do you know that name."

"I know a lot of things. Now the money."

"I will not pay a killer; you have to be one of the killers. That is the only way for you to know about the letter."

"WHAT, letter?" The PM asked. "You never told me about a letter."

"We always keep some thing back so the general public will not know everything. That has been my policy since the beginning and it will continue to be my policy. Until I leave this job. Some people and some government departments leak information like a kitchen sifter."

Well, we are going to make a change from today on. IF Mother or any of his people asked you a question. YOU WILL TELL THEM EVERTHING. Or do you like walking a beat down on the docks?"

"I will talk to them some more."

"Do all cops have a hearing problem? If mothers people need information. YOU WILL TELL THEM WHAT THEY WANT TO KNOW. AND YOU STILL OWE MRS. PEEL THAT MONEY. IF YOU DO NOT PAY HER IN 24 HOURS. I WILL TAKE TO THE EXCHECKER AND WE WILL HAVE YOUR PAY DIVERTED TO MRS. PEEL. AND DO NOT PUSH ME ON THIS. MRS PEEL HAS TOLD ME MORE IN THE LAST TWENTY MINUTES. THAT YOU HAVE DONE IN THE PAST FIVE YEARS." Mrs. Peel saw that the PM face was turning beat red. She got up, walked over to the PM, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Now Anthony calm down. Your blood pressure. Remember your wife and your girls." (This was one of the mostly guarded secrets in his government. That Tony Blair is under the care of a doctor for high blood pressure. Everyone looked at Mrs. Peel; here was a total newcomer to the cabinet meeting who know one of the government closely guarded secrets'.

"Thank you Emma, It is good to have you back on the team. Now maybe were can get somewhere on these gang or terrorist killing. By the way chief superintendent; you will pay Mrs. Peel the money."

"She wants to earn her money then she can work the street like any other w. That the only way I will pay her. Then I wonder if she is worth it."

"THAT'S IT YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO HER AND RIGHT THIS MINUTE." The PM was yelling at the chief superintendent. "You are fired. Get out."

"You can not fire me. I am civil service; beside my union will not let you. You are a F lap dog for George Bush."

They both saw what Emma was doing and both of them chose not to speak out. Both Mother and Steed were waiting to see just what Mrs. Peel was going too so. Coming up from behind the chief Superintendent, reached around, and started to put him in a headlock when she felt a heat coming off his arm. Forcing the man down on the table. "Mother, Steed look at his left arm. Tony Blair reached over and pulled the superintendent coat sleeve and white shirt up. "Higher" As his shirt and coat sleeve was being force up his left arm. "Now turn his arm over when she did the dark spot appeared. "How who were you calling what?"

"You B, my master will have you in his brothel when he gets ready. He will put the woman in the brothel to service real men. He will make the rest of you men sheep. When I get loose you all dead." He was fighting Mrs. Peel

"Check for his wand, keep his hands apart. You there, go to the kitchen and bring me the broom handles; the more the better." Emmy force the former chief Superintendent face into the table. "You there in the kitchen; bring me a very sharp knife." As the items were bring brought from the kitchen area. Mrs. Peel forced his face into the table. 'Steed take hold of our friend here while I do some fabricate so things I learn from being in East Texas. Emmy took the sharp knife and reach for his paints. From the back, she cut his belt. Watching this paints fall to the floor, with a little help from her foot. "They have a saying down in east Texas, around San Antonio way. It is from the Bernard Uresti invitational track and run from the cops meet. Man cannot run as fast when pants are down around his ankles. Now run the handles under his shirt and run duck tape around his arms. Some body when we get out side with our guest makes sure that a pall of water is dropped on them.

"Someone call the special branch to come pick him up."

"No Mother, call our people, and have him taken to Azkaban Prison. Where going to need a full lockdown until we find out just how much was information has been compromise. Mother best call my/the other department of justice and have a lawyer for him.

Later that night, an unostentatious light gray plane was taxing up to freight hanger at Heathrow International. The two SAS personal who were patrolling the area. Stopped and checked the night list of inbound aircraft. "That gray twin engine is not on the unbound listing of Night Aircraft. Lets' go and check in out." And the dark green land rover started to turn toward the Hanger are. The sergeant who was ridding shotgun.

"Call it in, ok troops we may have a late arrivals or we may have a drug runner or some body trying to do some thing that is a no no. Army Zebra 12, we have movement in the warehouse area. Please inform the watch commander. We know have monument inside the hanger and warehouse area. Base be advised that the taxing aircraft has moved off the tarmac and into the main hanger area. Also the hanger doors are being closed." The first land rover slowed down and turned into a back alley. Two identical land rovers were now headed toward the Hanger/Warehouse area.

"Army Zebra 12, this is FAA # 5 (Fleet Air Am 5), we are your eyes in the sky tonight. Be advised that a large black moving van is heading toward your location.

"Army Zebra 12, this is FAA1, ground your aircraft is a DA 42, twin start out of the Spanish town of Toledo listed to a Juan De Tenorio, Professor1. Out the Spanish Military school at Toledo. The warehouse is run for necromancer express by L&M Esq. Wait one, more info to follow. Army Teen Leader Zebra 12, How have a yellow hold; You are ordered to not to respond, protect yourself only.

**I am doing this story for fun; I am not trying to make money from it. Beside it would very hard to get money or blood from a turnip. **

2 Diamond Aircraft, D-Jet, single engine, five seat, 315 KTS, 1320 NM range Fadec Control, glass cockpit.

1


	7. Mrs Peel takes out the Garbege

**Ronald Weasley and His Coming of Age.**

**By George Wylie-Smith**

**San Antonio, Texas**

March 2005 

**Harry Potter and his universe are the Property of J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bothers. The Witchblade and her Universe are the Property of Top Cow and TNT. Don Juan de Tenorio is the Property of Don Jose' Zorrilla. I must now Tell you that I do not own the Avengers or any part their of them. They belong to BBC/BBC America .They have all the rights to these characters. This is a work of pure fiction. The named of persons living or death listed this work of fiction is purely by coincidental. Some later chapters may have an "R" rating to crime scene violence. **

**Authors Notes: The tower of the Princess in chapters 1-6 should be really called the 'Torre Del Oro." In addition, the name of the hotel that the Hogwarts tours should be Hosteria Del Laurel. **

"Army Zebra 12, this is FAA1, ground your aircraft is a DA 42, twin start out of the Spanish town of Toledo listed to a Juan De Tenorio, Propheyfessor1. Out the Spanish Military school at Toledo. The warehouse is run for necromancer express by L&M Esq. Wait one, more info to follow. Army Team Leader Zebra 12 You now have a yellow hold; you are ordered too not to respond, Protect yourself only."

Over the SAS's teams, radios' network the team leader repeated the instructions that had just been relayed to him. "All team members advise that we are on hold. No offence action will be taken. Hollywood 5, you up we need a full set of pictures. OK all team members who are on photo shoots'. We want picture of all personnel and pictures and plate number off all automobile vehicles. Also we want all aircraft registion numbers, make model."

"We going to make it in the movies and all we have to do is die naturally" Came a voice from somewhere out in the darkness.

"Nashville kills the song and gets your gun up and working. If this things' turns hot. I want you to take out anyone who looks like they are giving orders. Cut the head off the snake and let the other part whiter away and die hopefully"

"Team leader I'm up and running, just tell me when to shoot."

"Do you have a target?"

"I have a number of moving targets, Team leader do you have some one in mind?"

"You call, call out your first target, all other long toms' call your targets. IF THIS does get hot, I want all the bad guys, touched before we go in. Just like we practiced it."

"I' m going to be a big star; and all I have to do is make this guy die naturally. I am going to get my picture in the paper's … and all I have to do is kill this guy naturally…. TEAM LEADER WE HAVE movement. Team leader the big shots all-arriving. **All teams** the rag head with black cape is mine. I say again the big guy with rag on his head is mine."

'Nashville. They all have cape on tell me more?"

"Davie … The big guy the look that look down on everyone you see him being followed by the guy with silver hair and they are both being chased by a mousy guy?"

"Nashville that is the number two man in the snake den all over the world. And number one guy in England in the snake cult religion and a real mover in England. Can't you smell the money from were you are at.

"Reference Work 6, nice to have you back on line, what else can you tell me about the bad guys."

"The aircraft probability has or will have CD7 licensing if we going in right now."

"Reference Work. This is Hollywood number 5, the moving truck is unloading boxes marked ANES8, also a large trunk. You know the kind kids' take with them to boarding school. Hey, you guys will never believe this on that kid's trunk there is an owl setting in on top of it. Even while the truck is being carried from the Van into the warehouse.

"Albus Dumbledore, wake up you old goat…." Scream one of the paintings that hug in the headmaster private office.

"What... is ... now? And you don't have to scream at me I can hear you. Tone it down; what do you want to do wake the dead. That may be a good idea. We may need them to teach this year. Unless more family withdraw their children from school. Then I could teach them all in the great hall." AD said.

"IF your are going to become a drunk. I can understand why. You passed out three days ago. You dug you self-a whole in the bottom of Johnny Walker black label bottles. And, has stayed in that drunken state for three days'. Your office smells like a barn. And the barn would be embarrassed. Now get up, get yourself -dressed up, and clean up. You look like a Saturday night drunk three days later. GO take a very cold shower. You will drink some of the hair of the dog that bit you.

A special unit of Red hats' led the former chief Superintendent out to the awaiting military police van. The cabinet of Tony Blair stood watching him being led away. "Steed and Mrs. Peel I want you to go to the New Scotland Yard Building and starting checking for the Dark Mark on everyone."

"Yes, Mother if we did that right now; we might get one or two but most of them would leave the building within minutes of starting up. Let me get together with the new head of the Yard. WE will need to coordinate our raid. Beside who is going to be the new head of New Scotland Yard?" They all looked toward the PM."

Tony looked at Mother and then looked at John Steed.

"No, you would get the wrong man. You want someone who like paperwork and will rule on people lives."

"Mrs. Peel, do you want the job?" the PM asked.

"Sir, I would be the first female who took the job. BUT I am a female besides I am not a police officer. It would look too political, if I would take the job.

But, you do need someone from our part of the world. 'MMMM'. I wonder if he wants the job. I think his wife and kids would like him to stay around London, and not disappear all the time. I could name someone from out side of the wall. If you want a name?"

"Can we work with him/her? And will the queen sign off on it?

As Ronald left the bus at the corner nearest the University Book store. He had been reading the list of Books that the Professor had given him, Charms, Herbology and its' textbook One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, and Potions. Astronomy, Textbook and blank star charts, Care and treatment of Magic Creatures. International Magic Law, Transfiguration, become an Animagi. Runes how to read the signs, Aritmancy, and the Textbook and work books, Numerology and Grammatical, The complete book of spells, from making your bed to a Formal dress dinner. The social spell for a time and places. The total Defense against the Dark Arts, I was a hit wizard for Royals. Magical Teaching, Magical Theory., How to teach both light and dark Magic. Divination, Astrology, and the Muggle world. How to fly on your broom and inside your airplane. The laws of Flight. Muggle studies, just how the other half lives here and in other countries. When he read the author, he was shocked. Arthur Weasley. How to live like a Muggle, with magic and with electricity, A Muggle world and its cultural. 'This Professor is turning me into a book worm. HG would love this guy.

Ronald walked into the University Bookstore, and on a barstool at the help desk sat the girl from the other night. "Isabel' it is nice to see you (and with a dress on ) here today. Is this were your normally work at?"

"Senor Weasley; I had a feeling that you just might come in today. The Professor has already sent the store a list of the things that you would need and here they are."

"That was so nice of the Professor, but I also would like to look around." Isabel lowered her voice all your books have been charmed so that you can read them in English. "Of course Senor, you may look around any thing else we can do to help just ask. WITH IN reason she said as he looked at her. You house elf will be ready for you to look at your rooms any time. Are they any things that you might want in the way of special orders before you arrived at school, Every time that she looked at him she was the one who was face turned rose colored hue and for the first time he did not turn red. He turned back and started walking past row and rows of books. HG would kill for a chance like this. There were books' at he would read time and again. Quidditch down throughout the age, a study in sectric thinking; Quidditch vs. soccer vs. football. A side by side comparison . How to teach Quidditch from beginner too Professional. Off to the side was a display of brooms. Then he went over to the magazine are of the store. There were all there. He was beginning to think that he was a kid in the candy store.

"O Senor are you the new Quidditch coach? Professor Juan said that the school would get getting a new flying coach and a new Quidditch instructor."

"I would guess that would be me; although I am not sure just what my duties would be. Don Juan has not informed me in with all my duties. I will be working for him for the next year. In addition, yes, I do play Quidditch, and my name is Ronald …" Ronald never got a chase to finish his statement. For a young boy of about twelve came running up to him.

"Sister, this is the great Ronald Weasley, and he was going to sign with the Chudley Cannons, but now he will not play for them. Are you going to play for Spain or you going to play for the Royals?"

"One question at a time. And who are you and who do your work for the daily Prophet, the quibbler, ESPM, witches weekly?" His sister through that if he is going to be at Italica this year. I may just have to starting going to the games if this man will be there.

"My name is Joseph Campbell de Violet, and I am in my second year at the Royal school. And this is my sister Maria (she act more like my mother.)

If this man is going to be at the Royal School. 'HUMMMM' I just may have to take a more active role in his life.' She was moving toward Ronald, can I be of assistance to you it is so hard to find good help…"

"Senor, Weasley, if you need any thing else. And can you find everything all right?" Isabel asked.

"Senor Weasley and I were just looking. IF we need your assistance; we will call you." Ronald very slowly moved a way.

"I think that I about done here. I still need to get my new broom and a set of teaching robes'. Lisba where would you recommend that I find a good set of robes and a good broom?"

**I am doing this story for fun; I am not trying to make money from it. Beside it would very hard to get money or blood from a turnip. **

I got my first story review:  
From: VegetandAru The idea is very good and I applaud you on it however it reads like it has been written by an online translator. The English is wrong in a lot of places and the poor grammar makes it very hard to read., I'm dyslexic so I can sympathize with a lot of the mistakes but you seem like a talented writer so I'll be more than willing to read on if you can fix at least 50 of the mistakes.  
If you need, help with doing this then email it to me and I will beta everything for you and help you fix it up.

**AN.** Thank you for being the first to review. If you want to be my Beta. You can have the job. I to am also a Dyslexic (Spelling and Grammar) add to that I am also LD. (Learning Disable) I would like any help you can give me. Again thank you for the review. **GSUCEXCOP**

5 Hollywood nickname for members who are taking pictures only.

6 Reference Work, nickname for the intelligence officer for the group.

7 CD … Diplomatic Corp, belongs to a foreign power, and is use for Diplomatic Service, exempt form local laws.

8 ANES4really smart Drugs, brain uppers, brain or chemical buster, a couple of drugs what will help the brain put out more information design for the use of the military. Smart Drugs Wired. Page # 024 April 2005


	8. And Life Goes On

Ronald Weasley and His Coming of Age.

By George Wylie-Smith

San Antonio, Texas March 2005 

Harry Potter and his universe are the property of J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bothers. The Witchblade and her Universe are the property of Top Cow and TNT. Don Juan de Tenorio is the property of Don Jose' Zorrilla. I must now Tell you that I do not own the Avengers or any part their of them. They belong to BBC/BBC America .They have all the rights to these characters. This is a work of pure fiction. The named of persons living or death listed this work of fiction is purely by coincidental. Some later chapters may have an "R" rating to crime scene violence.

These sentences are said in Aramaic

As the SAS SWAT teams watched and waited, the moving van came and went, Hollywood, Reference were the only ones in the units that were busy. And the rest of the just watched and waited, all of the people had come and gone. The teams just stood and watched. They all had question why? Why didn't we move we had all the bad guys in they sights. This is one time that we could have won. "All teams move in. Nashville watch for bad guys. All teams watch for booby traps, Team leaders tell your people to watch themselves. 'This one time I would like to have taken the fight to the bad guys. BUT no we had to stand by and watch, we have to follow the law, making sure that all the paperwork is done right before we move it.' Nashville watched through as Reference and Hollywood came onto view via his scope. Along with the grunts, they moved from placed to place, they all had job to do mine was to sit, wait, and watch. Good guys O, bad guys 100 plus. 'I not got going to be in the movies, because all I did was act naturally'.

"All personal, secure your equipment and saddle up, reference wants' to see Nashville, down on site. All the rest of you pack it up and let us go home. Nashville do you copy?"

"I copy LT. ON my way."

"Ok, lads let pack it up for tonight. Nashville you're buying."

"ME" Lance Corporal Wylie-Smith, aka Nashville was in the process of picking up and packing up of his equipment. 'What did I do this time? I followed all the orders. Did not pop anybody when I wanted to. Now, is my ass in the crack? I cannot win for losing.' As the lance Corporal walked into the warehouse. He saw Reference who was stand with the company commander; Brigade and the Brigadier of the Division all were reading a piece of paper. That all stop and looked and Lance Corporal Wylie-Smith as he walked in. "That is the young man mention in the note Brigadier."

"Corporal, I believe that this note was left for you." As he reached for the letter, his hand was stopped before it reached the paper. "Corp, the letter has not been tested for chemicals; handle the letter with these, the warrant office handed the young corporal a set on vise gripes; Just take hold of the edges of the note and begin to read. The notepaper was yellow with age. My dear Corporal Wylie-Smith. I must congratulate you. You were the only one on your fire team to put the entire target in the correct order. I feel sorry for you, all that training, and the correct order of targets. Then your officers' told you to stand down, what a waste, for me I am very glad that you have such spineless headers. It so easy for me to be successful. A couple of things. One if you can ask you Hollywood to save me some of the pictures that he took, second, you do really need singing lessons. IF you need the money, come and see me. Until then you should really stop signing you sound like you are torturing some poor cat. The note was signed Thomas M Riddle

"What do you know of this Corporal?" The Brigadier may have asked the question but everyone else was asking the same thing. "Until you can answer that question you will stand down place your self under Company punishment restrictions. You will turn in all weapons and any thing else, that the red caps think that is dangerous to anyone. You go and collect your things these people will go with you. Just to make sure that nothing happens to you. That's a good lad."

"Sir, you don't relay thing that this lad is mixed up with the rag head do you?"

"No, but like you gentlemen I also follow orders. And we have standing orders to let the chief superintendent know what is going on before we make any coordinated actions. Mine is not to reason why, mine is to do as ordered by white hall. Whether I like the orders or not. Now back to our problem of the young Corporal. I will let mothers' people make some sense of it. 'Too bad that Mrs. Peel is not still working with them that was one nice bird to look at.'"

Ron who had just made a quick get away from the university bookstore was soon back on the streets and looking for a place to hide and a place to get a new set of robes and a place to get away from those women. He was in the process of pulling out his notebook when a hand touched his shoulder. "Ronald is that you?"

With a movement that would make any seeker proud, he turned and found himself face to face with the Lady Magdalena. "Yes, my lady by you shocked me."

"Shocked, you by why?"

"Lady Magdalena, you are the last person that I would have expected to see on the streets of Seville Spain. Not that I am not happy to see you but after the other night. I thought that you wanted my hide for … that you might think that… I did not what was happening. Your niece; me the bed and we were rolling around on the bed. I un." Ronald who was turning the Weasley red, and all the scarlet colors in-between.

"Why, Ronald we were just having a bid of innocent fun. If I wanted your hide, you would not have left the bedroom. Walking away. Now enough of that what are you doing out here?"

"Would you believe running away from two female who were trying to show me off. One anyway. Your niece and some other woman who was dragging her young bother along. (Poor kid I know just how he feels. Been there my self-first with mom and then with Hermione Granger) Anyway I am look for a good set of robes. Both for teaching and social functions. From what Don Juan said or more like did not say. I will need a new set most of what I have is hand me down. Being the last of five bothers, you can guess what my wardrobe looks like.

"Then come Ronald we make a day of it. There is nothing more delightful for a woman, that shopping. Unless it is for herself. Shopping for someone else, when he is hansom as you are makes me feel young again. WE will do some shopping and have lunch; then who knows just what the day will bring."

Ron looked at her and just nodded. (If half the girls in Hogwarts looked any thing like her. The witch and wizards purebloods would not be dying out. Most of the female pureblood looks like dried up prunes'. And that was while they were still in school. UI heard the school about a first years asking a seventh years girl 'what she was going to be when she grew up a Boy or a girl'. We had to hide that first year from the next year. I was sure glad that the seventh year did not t repeat her last year.

Magdalena wanted to laugh so much. It was not funny to the other woman. Magdalena thought about her teen years. I am so glad that I never had that problem. The men and all of the women already knew that I was fast approaching womanhood. When I entered school. If they did not, by the end of the first year, they all knew or they were blind, and they were one kid who said that he was blind. And every time I was in the bathroom, he would walk in. Cain and all. What was his name Lou mal… some thing like that. That guy was a closes a pervert as I would every want to know. I only knew if for that year then I went somewhere else. I offend wonder what happen to him. "We could go to one or two places in the city like Snobismo for everything that you might need. OR, I will take you to our part of the city, the old part of town. This business has been making robes or cloaks' since Julius Caesar was a Centurion marched his troops north. Also does fine leatherwork. For Knife, sword and wand you need anything in leather he is your man.

"The second one sound more my style; I do have to watch my gold, money."

"You money I was going to use Don Juan money since you are his protégé. You can always pay him back later. Now let us catch a cab and no, I do not want to hear the joke about after we catch want do we do with it joke. That was old when I went to school. They both laughed and ran out into the street and flagging down a cab. It was black with a yellow stripe around it. Magdalena gave the address to the cab driver and away they went. Ronald watched as the cab flew down the street. He was sure that all cab drivers were washouts from fight or test school. Ron was wondering should he have made his last will and testament before he go into the cab.

Ron could hear the words of Tonks ring in his ears. "If you are ever in an accident while traveling in a Muggle cabs. Throw a twenty Euros' on backseat of the cab and run. The cab driver will blame you for the accident. He will say that you told him to go fast and to hurry." Ron loved to fly on his broom playing "Quidditch or just flying in the back yard." But flying inside of a cab as it flew across town was not his idea of fun. The only high point of the ride was when Magdalena ends up on his lap for the better part of the trip. She was spending more time on his lap that on the cabs' back seat. She had her arms around his neck and her leg stretched out and locked against the other side of the cab. Some parts of his body were starting to react quite differently that when Hermione rode on his lap. After his drunk the other. He noticed that most women were looking at him differently. Of course, he was starting to look at them very differently. Was it the night of drinking or was it the fact that he did not have Hermione hanging on his arm. The more that Magadalena rode on his lap. The further Hermione Granger was in his mind. Some thing strong and warm was stirring in his body. He was swearing that Magdalena could read his mind and she was snuggling closer and closer with each bump and pothole jar.

"Madam, the cab has stopped and we are here."

"I guess we are. Let me unwind from this cab. I hope you do not mind me taking refuge in you lap but I was getting tired of being tossed off the seat." Just before she got off his lap, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "That my young friend is for being a gentleman, now the way I understand is that you will need a full set of everyday clothes & robes. A Full set of dress robes and evening ware. You will also need a set of teaching robes'. Ah here we are Marcos fine leather goods'." I make any centurion look good. Was what was under the sign?

Ron was beginning to worry about just what he had gotten himself into. When a young woman walk up to him.

"Can I help you senor? She started to get close to him, when the Lady Magdalena spoke.

"He's with me and we are into the straights' and we will have words with your master. Senor Marcos."

"I have no master, I am the mistress here. I can take, or give, or any of your needs. And I will choose who I want in my business. Now you can leave, the senor and I may do some business together. That remains to be seen." The Lady Magdalena walked up, put her hand on the sale girls' shoulder, and then whispered something in her ear. Ronald continued to watch as the sales girl eyes became saucer like. He could see beads of sweat starting to run down the girls' face. She faces and skin had turned three shades lighter become almost marble.

"Now as you were saying?" Magdalena said sweetly. The sales girl reminded her of another young woman from an other time and place. Rowan. 1 Rowan wore more clothes that his b and Rowan had better manners. The only thing that the sales clerk saw now was fear. A deep feel like you have just met the Lucifer himself or in this case her.

"My master is this way. Please come this way. I beg you please do not tell my master that I was…" The sales clerk was now pleading with us. You could see the fear in her eyes and in her voice.

"What did you say to that girl?" Ronald asked

"Nothing, I just reminder her of some thing." The three of them walked into the back of the store. Then went back through four backrooms.

"My master will be with you shortly. Please be seated. Do you wish any thing some wine and or some treats. They will be here shortly. The kitchen help will … ah here is now." Ron and the lady Magdalena set down on floor throw cushion. These throw cushion were made of silk and real silk. The kitchen help as it was called were made up of what only is called harem dancers. The never said a word. The went about they business in total silence and you could see the fear in there eyes as it moved from the Lady Magdalena to Ron and back. The only thing that Ronald noticed was the just how see through that the silks that the young girls were wearing. Seen the playboy and the penthouse. And now Grays' Anatomy was one of the most used books in the library. Second as always to the National Geographic. And who said that boys' do not like the libraries. Most of they education came from those publications; that and what the big boys told him. Today, boys' do not have to go gym, and in my dads day behind the pool hall. Today they go to the Internet and to web sites like and other places. Today's boy and girl know more about the straight sex that he does. The main problem is that they nothing about love and relationships. When does one fall in love or when do the fall put of love. The know how to make babies. Rons' mind was brought back to realty by the entrance by the master.

"My dear lovely Magdalena you get more beauty each time I see you. Just your touch warms my whole body. You bring spring into an old man house."

"Marco, I must ask my friend in England if the blarney stone is missing. Because you did not kiss the blarney stone you eat it."

"I am only telling you what my heart feels about you. Lets' you and I run away to my rooms in the old section of the city. So one can hear your wonder voice again."

"The only voice you and I will be hearing is the voice of your wife coming after the both of us. I can run faster than you can, I will be all right. But your voice will be heard from a different part of the boy's choir at the cathedral."

"You know my wife don't you, my lady Magdalena. Now down to business. What can I do for you?"

"First from Don Juan, I want you to know that your work has been seen and spoken with great respect and soon he himself will come and seek new robes. But, first, he is sending his new apprentice and teaching assistant. Now this sentence is said in Aramaic, so that Ronald will not hear what is said. This is one of England's new Quidditch players that Don Juan and my cousin wish to sign with the Madrid Royals Quidditch team. And I do know about you having a percentage of the team ownership. So I brought him to so that he would be treated right. This good friend is Ronald Weasley. Late of Hogwarts, and now doing his internship at The Royal School of Magic at Italica. And under his tutorage about inter national issues and other things."

"And are you teaching him these things?"

"You old goat, is that all you think about, no wonder you want the church to let you have four wife's."

"With four wives' at least one of them will not have a headache all the time. But with a wife like you a man would need only one."

And do you think you are the man for me?"

"I can only try."

"If the church would let me, I just might call you on that. But you and I both know the church would frown at you. Heaven knows what they would do to me."

I and do not care for your followers or if Kristof would find out. My life could be counted in hours and not years. Even now, that speaks of the new commander who is coming. They say that he has already fought in the Balkans."

And what would you say, if I told you this was his brother."

He can have anything in my poor shop. Including all my wives and concubines. Plus I will give him my shop and all my possessions. I do not want to make him mad."

"Excuse me, but could I put in a word in here?" Ronald asked.

"Just a minute Ronald." The lady Magdalena said. With a tone that tone Ronald to shut up and be quite. "I'm working on my problem."

"Marco, what can you tell me of this new commander."

"It is said that the new commander was in the Balkins, and killed sixteen Ragheads' and the many of the dark-one followers buy the sword and not with the gun. Here is he now. One does not know, and I am not going to ask. One could have a very short life if he asked too many questions."

"If MY people were to tell you, what they would stand behind and protect you . Then would you seek my answers for me?"

"You I would believe, but you are not here all the time. And the others they are not good for business either."

"If I would tell them close but not to close. Then perhaps?"

"Dinner then?"

"Yes, dinner, with you and your wife. I still love the way Carmen cooks lamb. And I have not been to her fathers' bodega in a long time."

"You have been to her fathers' house."

"NO, But I have a very good friend who has been there many times. And he holds; them in a very warm place in his heart."

"And who is this friend?"

"An officer in the guards."

"Ah, here she is, one of my worthless children. Here name is Sandra; she will make many sketches for Senor Weasley, and take his measurements. They should all ready be the end of the week. Now please Senor, if you do not mind. Please stand and let my daughter take your measurements." Ronald stood as the young woman went about using a tapeline to make his measurements. Arms, shoulders, back and chest. Ron's only problem came when her fingers and hand started up his legs and his inner leg. There he started to turn a true Weasley red. Around about the third time the young woman was again taking his measurements The Lady Magdalena asked Marcos' daughter: "Are you that unsure of your self in those areas, my child?"

She shook her head no, and became very embarrassed and the tips of her ears and her cheeks turned almost a Weasley Red. She turned and quickly ran out of the room. The Lady Magdalena just shook her head and smiled. "I think we are finished here Marco, The wine as always and the snacks were wonderful." She looked over and Ron and Marco were has a very spirited discussion over some sport. She looked up and two of Marco guards' walked in. She went from the very kind and very gentlewoman that the world saw. To her persona of LADY MAGDALENA of the church. The Handmaiden to the Church of God. After a few words with the night guard. Marco looked and spoke with a deathly voice My Lady the Papa has sent a car for you, you are needed in Roma.

"Marco, Ronald duty calls. Ronald I must leave. I have some urgent business to take care of. Marco will you make sure Ronald gets back to the hotel safely. Marco I do not want to read about his exploits in the Madrid's' 'ABC'2 tomorrow morning. I will be most unhappy, and you can count on the la Papal being unhappy also, then you add Don Juan to the list. Then you can add his own father and brothers to the list. And I will not speak of the brother who I **know **is in the Balklands.

"Yes, my lady, you do make your point. I will see that he gets back to the hotel without incident. My oldest Daughter will take him back to the hotel.

The lady Magdalena got up and walked out the door. It was only then did Ronald Weasley saw how a panther like her walk had become and just how straight her backbone had become.

"Ronald my young friend could you please wait while I escort the lady out." Marco got up and walked with Lady Magdalena out side. When they both exited the building. They stopped, at the sidewalk edge. There parked were a number of long black Cadillac and SUV's. To the part time observer it looked like a rock starts motorcade. But to the police and the civil guard it did not go unnoticed. All the vehicles' license plates started with a CD. This fact along told the police that all the cars' belonged to the diplomatic corp. The black over sized Cadillac had the flags on it front bummers. The Lady Magdalena walked up to the door, which the driver was holding open. Along the way, she had somehow changed from normal muggle clothes to her working clothes.3 The Driver said in a flat voice: "The papa' wants to see you before he get called away." As the motorcade speed toward the San Pablo airport, Seville's international airport, the Lady Magdalena knew what was waiting for her there a fast jet, with Vatican City markings.

Marco returns to room that Ron was setting or lying on an over stuffed cushion. "Well my young friend my oldest daughter will take you back to you new Hotel. Your things were moved to a more agreeable rooms. We have taken the liberty of moving your thing to the Hostal Goya, in the oldest part of the barrio. This way we were able to save you some money and you will get to see Seville much better. Ah, here is my oldest daughter. She will give you a tour of the city; she is a University graduate. Ah Sara, I want you to show our guest a nice time this night. He needs a few things from the tiendita (Candy store/ice house). Make sure he gets them. And Take Dona Maria with you."

"Father, please I am a University Graduate, Don't you trust me?" Sara wined and pleaded.

"Ronald you have no problem if my aunt Dona Maria goes with you? See he has not problem with it. Therefore, Dona Maria goes. Besides, you will be alone on the way back. (She should not have any problems if the knight templers4 are out tonight.) This is my oldest daughter Catherine. Ron who was speechless was looking at Marcos' oldest daughter. Who could pass for the double of Selma Hayek?

"Well that was most interesting, Mother; John and Mrs. Peel I want to thank you for rooting out the traitor. I think we can all sleep better

Knowing that the traitor is finally arrested."

"Mister Prime Minister, if I know Tom Riddle we should keep looking. He customarily does things in three's or groups of three. We may have gotten the head, one most likely just a piece of one of the nests." Sir John said.

The PM looked at the shrink circle of human resources. Mother you and your people have done an excellent job here tonight. However, the hour grows late. And unfortunately, I am going to have to ask you to return tomorrow morning early in the AM. Mother, I am further tasking you group to come up with a plan and a name for me to send to the home secretary. For a New Chief Superintendent Mrs. Peel I want to be able to tell the queen that your people have already signed off on his or her name."

"Mrs. Peel since we are no longer need, can I give you a ride back to your apartment or your rooms at the Leakey cauldron?"

"The Cauldron, if you please, Steed. Mother we are off until tomorrow then." As they drove from one side of London to the other Mrs. Emma Peel reflected back on today's events. She had gone from an old dried up old prune face, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. To a woman of control and power. She had become a very close adviser to the Prime Minister of Great Brittan. Yes, her life had done a complete turn around in the last twenty-four hours and control. She was beginning to agree with Harry Potter. Sometime you must take hold of your on destiny. As she walked through main room when she saw the head of a person setting in a highback chair. The top of his head was covered with a white-silver hair. Emma walked up and pulls one hand on the back of the chair turning it around while the other was being cocked back to deliver all the force she could drive home and there set …………

A/N: I understand what a way to end the scene. Any questions on spelling or grammar mistakes. I am very sorry. MS word proofread the story. I still need a beta reader. The job is open: long hours, no pay, and a byline at the start of the stories.

I am doing this story for fun; I am not trying to make money from it. Beside it would very hard to get money or blood from a tu**rnip. **

1The Magdalena # 1, page # 7 Top Cows August 2003.

2** ABC**, Leading Spanish New paper in Madrid.

3 For the Best picture see the front cover of Lady Magdalena # 1, Top Cow, August 2003

4 For a better picture of today's knight templers, see page 27 & 28 The Magdalena August 2003.


	9. A Running Start

Ronald Weasley and His Coming of Age.

By George Wylie-Smith

San Antonio, Texas April 2005 

See disclaimers at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 12; A Running Start

These sentences are said in Aramaic

When we last left Mrs. Peel; she was thinking as she crossed the large common room of the Leakey Cauldron her thoughts were: 'I am beginning to agree with Harry Potter. Sometimes you must take hold of your own destiny.' As she walked through the main room when she saw the head of a person setting in a highback chair. The top of his head was covered with a white-silver hair. Emma walked up and pulled one hand on the back of the chair whipping it around while the other was being cocked back to deliver all the force she could drive home and there sat ………… Albus Dumbledore. With one hand draped over the side, holding an official looking letter and the other hand was tightly holding a very full bottle of Jack Daniel's black label firewater.

"Did you know that a never out spell works wonders' on Jack Daniel's bottles? Especially when you trying to forget. There in this letter, the ministry wants to know what I am going to do about these poor showing on the OWLS and the NEWTS. What do you tell them when all your house elves are gone and your teaching staff quits on you. What would you tell them?"

"Since, I know longer work there. I do not see it as my problem. Professor." Mrs. Peel said tranquilly but you could feel the coolest starting in her voice. "And trying to find a solution with the help of Mr. Jack. Daniel does not work too well. Didn't work forty years ago. And it will not work in 2005 either."

"I know, but one can only hope that this time the outcome will be different. Meee … when are you coming back? I need you, the school needs you, and the whole wizarding world needs you. Please come back."

"You should have thought about that when you let them discharged me. But you have always done that haven't you Albus? Played people so you can get the best or worst out of a person. Rung out every bit of talent that a person has then throw them out. Look what you did with RL; there was no public out cry after the world found out that he was a werewolf. No flock of howlers, not a word. But no, you still let him leave. Countless times, you could have helped other people in need but no. You just went back you office and Merlin knows' what you did there."

"That was low especially for you."

"Truth hurt?"

'From you… yes, it does. You know how many battles I have to fight? I have fought with the dark ones, then there was the ministry, I had to fight my many friends."

"Yes, I do. Because many of them I was right along beside you. As were the other teachers of the school. But when one of your teachers was being railroaded by the system, where was Albus Dumbledore? Upstairs eating his muggle sweets. Now you need to get back to your school and I need to get to bed and alone. So go home with Jack Daniels. You two make a great couple. Now go." She was pushing him out the door when the knight's bus arrived.

"Professor's it has been a very long time. What can the knight's bus do for you?"

"Hi, Stan, the headmaster has had a little too much good times tonight. Can you make sure that he gets back to Sir Nicholas at Hogwards?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Peel by the way you still look good tonight. On your way in or out?"

"Just coming back from the ministry actually."

"Have you heard about the Muggle Chief Superindentant of new Scotland Yard? Turned out he was a death eater working for 'he would must not be named'.

"His name is Thomas Riddle and I sure that he knows my now. By the way how do boys know about it?"

"I have a good friend who works at the military prison at Newgate; he told me that the chief superintendent was taken there early tonight."

"Could you boys do this little trip for me on the side? I really do not want everyone to know that Albus Dumbledore had a night out on the town." She handed to the knight bus conductor a gold Gallon for the trip and 'anything else' they might need. "Now mums the word about this trip." Waving as she walked toward the building.

"Sure thing Mrs. Peel anything for you." Stan said as they took Albus Dumbledore to the back of the bus and lad him down on a bed. Then they closed the curtains. They watched as Mrs. Peel exited the bus; "I hope she stays' in Mrs. Peel form; she's soooooooo nice. When she was Professor Mcg, she was a real witch.

It had been a very short night. After the late night incident the night before and then when he got back to the barracks in the early morning hours. He found a squard of red caps (British military police men are called red caps because of the red headgear.) Waiting for him. After they looked and went through all his gear not one put three time he was moved to the red caps own barracks was he was given a sergeants private room. As was his usual return he first had a five k run, then the pit stop of this stander 3 S's, The change into battle dress then off the fire-in-range. Lcp Wylie-Smith was just ending his first hour on the range with a Bushmaster Varminter. He was used to have people watch him shoot, but it was very extraordinary to get up from a prone shooting position and see a man in a wheelchair seating there with no red caps around watching your target placement through field glasses.

"Nice pattern of shorts, just about your norm isn't it?"

"Just about. Some are a little better than normal. But for the most part they are about the norm."

"Who taught you to shoot like that?"

"Boy Scouts and later at Sandhearst."

"Ah yes, you did have a very good reason to hit your TO. But when you started to trash and beat him senseless. Ah Yes the doctor on duty, Col. James Capps, MD, FACES, said the you broke the TO jaw bone in five places. And on both sides. Good god man, what did you do use his face like a football?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Why man?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. You could say it was done in the heat of battle."

"Well that is all well and good. But, that is not why I am here. I am here to talk to you about this note. The one that Tom Riddle left at the warehouse last night."

"Sir, could I ask you, who are you and just how did you get my file and that note?"

"You don't need to know who I am, and just how I got your jacket and this note. It is my business and not yours." His voice had the command in it like (I am not used to having my orders question my Lance Corporal. Especially one who is under house arrest.) "

"Then yes, I can not talk to you. And I have no idea what you are talking about. IF you will don't mind I need to return my weapon to the armory, Sir." Lcp. Wylie-Smith started to pick up any loose bass that was on the ground. He looked again and the fat man was gone. He was just walking out of the Armory door when his platoon Sergeant, His platoon officer, his company commander, and the Brigadier met him. Mr. Wylie-Smith, This man is from the ministry and YOU WILL ANSWER ALL HIS QUESTIONS. DO YOU HEAR ME AND UNDERSTAND ME. You worthless piece of s……"

"That will be all Sergeant," The Brigadier barked.

"Now, will you answer my questions, Sergeant?" The portly guy in the wheelchair asked.

"No problem but, it is Lance Corporal and not Sergeant. Sir I was just doing my job. But, yes sir. I will answer all your question. I just didn't know who you were."

"No, you did the right thing, and he going to make a very fine sergeant. And I am sure if the Brigadier looks' HARD enough I am sure that he will find office training slot for you. Wouldn't you Brigadier?"

"I'm sure we can find something more alone those line."

"No, do I have to repeat myself every time I say something. I said: 'And I'm sure if the Brigadier looks' HARD enough I'm sure that he will find an office training slot for you. Wouldn't you Brigadier?'"

"I will look for something?"

"Then let you and I talk a walk and talk about last night, Lieutenant. And I will report my boss about you and your new rank. Now would you come along and we will have that talk. Get me a push." Before the newly promoted lieutenant could move a young woman, wearing the uniform (with skirt) started to push the oversize bureaucrat. He noticed that the skirt on the female who was pushing this guy came to just about an inch below the bottom of the coat. It was just about as short as Daisy Duke Shorts were. "Now, lieutenant tell me about last night. The good and the bad, what ever thoughts you had about last night."

"Ms Emma!" Winkey voice could be heard before she even saw her. Emma looked and saw the little house elf run down the darken hall toward her. Then she felt the near football like grab around her knees.

"Its ok Winnkey, I'm still here, I told you every thing would be fine now let us go and see Mr., Moneymaker.

"I'm right here Mrs. Peel, Winnkey and I were just waiting for your return. Several things have occurred since you left. Would you like to come into the private drawing room? So we can talk." Mrs. Peel walked into the private drawing room that old Tom had always set aside for the minister when he came in. It was known to have at least one kind, if not more that one kind of silencing charms and imagination spells put on them. Mrs. Peel looked around the room looking for something.

"Well, Mr. Moneymaker, what can you tell me about my assets? "

"Mrs. Peel taking out about ten years pay from you deputy headmistress of Hogwarts account. And changed about half of that into Pounds Sterling you have just over ten million pounds in you account at the Bank of England. I have not been able to check on your stock and bonds accounts all over the world. I will have a better picture after I do that later today.

"Mrs. Peel would you like most tea?" Winkey asked

"Some Hot Chocolate would be nice. I have an early meeting with the PM, Mother, and Steed. Mr. Moneymaker what about those L&M projects that we talked about?"

"Until today, none of your money was invested in any L&M Company. This time tomorrow, I will have started buying up small amount of stock. Any outstanding notes that that are available. The question is just how far do you want me to go with this?"

"I want to get control of as many of his companies' as we can. I want to slowly cut off his funds. I want this done very slowly; I do not want him to find out until it is too late. Are we clear on this? Then I want to very slowly tighten the rope around his neck. I also am holding you to make me a very rich and powerful woman by the end of the week."

"Yes, Madam, by the end of the week." Mr. Moneymaker smiled. It was one of the few times that any one had seen a goblin smile. In public anyway. Because no one knew, what goblin did with their private lives?

"Ms. Winnkey, I want you to know that we will me moving into my apartment later in the week. I will need to the connected all magically enhanced ideams. Therefore, we can still use the flu network and there will not be a problem with owls coming or going or the neighborhood seeing them or nesting near by. Also, please note that we will be living near the muggle part of London. So you will have to make sure that your living quarters are concealed. Mr. Moneymaker I want you to make sure that Ms. Winnkey has a bank account if she wants one. (Taking a larger sip of hot chocolate.) Now off to bed. I still have to get up very early today."

The officers' of the battalion just stood and watched as a common solider went from Lance Corporal to Lieutenant and to make matter much worse the Brigadier just stood there and let this civilian do it. The two went off together The Brigadier turned to the color Sergeant and said: "You had been getting someone to move Mr. Wylie-Smith personal items and gear. Get it moved from the enlisted quarters to Bachelor Officer Quarters as soon as possible. If he ends' up working for mother and that group, he will be out of here any way. Carry on, Sergeant."

The Gulf Stream approached Leonardo de Vinci airport the pilot was told after landing turn right and right again and follow the ground car that will meet you. After the landing and a very quick ride across town, Magdelena was taken into the private apartment of the dying Pope. "Hurry my child, he is holding on just for you." The dark robed priest said as he held the door open for her. "My child he has been given the last rights of the holy mother church and has made his peace with the man. He has already passed out his last bequest to the elders of the church. You bequest is on the bedside table if he cannot speak to you. But he has been asking for you; many time each hour."

Making only the briefest stop to listen to the Monsignor. Many eyes were looking on as the shockingly dressed young woman was escorted into the room. Many of the priests, bishops' and cardinals started to get up and were waved down by the monsignor at Pope Bedroom door. "He called for her, high church business." He then closed the door. Trying to prevent anything from entering the room. However, he could not stop death from entering the room.

The sun had all ready risen over the hills outside of Seville Spain and the city was in his first stages of been woken up. With the computer age there was no sleepier town, today Seville was one of Spain's cities that are more modern. The four line highways that lead into the city could be called its' veins an arteries pumping new life into the city. But, in the old quarter, Ronald Weasley was just waking up. First one eye then the other. He felt better that he had in days. He got up from his bed. As most men they did not look as who was laying next to him because he thought that he had gone to be along so it his mind he should have gone. But, not Ronald Weasley, on his way back from the bathroom he did notice a couple lumps in the bed. As he, returns back to his bedside he saw a bit of raven black hair sticking up. He reached up and touched a body, it was cold and hard. A cold physique of a person was lying next to him in bed. He pushed the body over, and the face on the body was that of…

Harry Potter and his universe are the property of J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bothers. The Witchblade and her Universe are the property of Top Cow and TNT. Don Juan de Tenorio is the property of Don Jose' Zorrilla. I must now Tell you that I do not own the Avengers or any part their of them. They belong to BBC/BBC America .They have all the rights to these characters. This is a work of pure fiction. The named of persons living or death listed this work of fiction is purely by coincidental. Some later chapters may have a "R" rating to crime scene violence. The story alone and the other characters' belong to me.

A/N: I understand what a way to end the scene. Any questions on spelling or grammar mistakes. I am very sorry. MS word proofread the story. I still need a beta reader. The job is open: long hours, no pay, and a byline at the start of the stories.

I am doing this story for fun; I am not trying to make money from it. Beside it would very hard to get money or blood from a turnip.


	10. Ron Goes Back To School

Ronald Weasley and His Coming of Age.

By George Wylie-Smith

San Antonio, Texas April 2005 

Ron Goes back to School, Mrs. Peel send

Roma, The Papal Apartments',

"My child, he has been given the last rites of the holy mother church and has made his peace with the man. He is now passing out his last bequest to the elders of the church. Your bequest is on his bedside table if he can not speak to you. But he has been asking for you; many times each hour." Making only the briefest stop to listen to the Monsignor. Many eyes were looking on as the shockingly dressed young woman was escorted into the room. Many of the priests, bishops' and cardinals started to get up and were waved down by the monsignor at the Popes bedroom door. "He called for her, high church business." He then closed the door. Trying to prevent anything from entering the room. However, he could not stop death from entering the room.

The Lady Magdelena kneels by the bedside of Pope John Paul 11.

Yes, Papa, I know but some of the leaders of the order and I do not agree on certain items. Both in this world and the next. I can not work with them on any question.

That may be my child, but as a daughter of the church. I am asking you to please try. Only you can find the next one from me. As a friend please look again.

I will tell what I have learned…

IT was cold and hard. A cold physique of a person was lying next to him in bed. He pushed the body over, and the face on the body was that of… Hermioni Granger but the body was very cold… it was artificial… it was plastic … a PLASTIC MANNIQUIN. When turned over,IT went poof and confetti filled the air along with a piece of parchment, which floated down. Ron garbed the parchment and started to read:

RONNEEY KINS BE CAREFUL…

YOU MAY NOT BE IN GREAT BRITAIN.

BUT YOU ARE NEVER FAR FROM OUR HEARTS.

BUT DO SOMETHING THAT WE WOULD DO,

HAVE FUN IN SUNNEY SPAIN

BECAREFUL OF THE ENCHANTING SENORITAS

SIGNED GEORGE & FRED

Ronald stood there and was biting lower lip. 'One of these days, I'm going to figure out just how to get even. They do mean well and at least one member of the family does know where I'm at.' He thought. Best to get dressed and face the world. I wonder if PIG could make it down to southern Spain. As he was getting dress in his new clothes, Polo shirts, khaki paints, and a dark blue coat. His coat has a Hogwarts school crest on it. 'Now for the room.' "Kcapnealc!1 He called out." He stood back and watched as his things flew across the room and packed themselves. He room was clean and how for the final step. " Ecuder2" he called out and watched as his things shrunk themselves down to where he could but them all in his coat pocket. He looked around one last time and then walked out of the room.

By the time, he got down stairs and crossed the hotel lobby. The

Concierge was doing his best to get Ronald's attention. Finally then he got up from his station near the door, he walked over to Ron and said. "Mr. Weasley. These are for you."

Thanking the Concierge, he then took the envelope and tore it open. He found a number of tickets and some Spanish money. Ron looked down and read the letter. My Dear Ronald, Here are the funds that you will need to get to the Royal School of Magic at Itailtca. Ronald read of the note and let out a deep sigh. The note had a list of addresses and what to do when you got to point B from Point A. From the Hotel, take a cab to the Autobus Estation. From the Estation you will take the bus to Itailic. When you get to Itailic, you will walk over to the Gladiators Coliseum. When you enter on the main floor area turn to your left. Then walk down two levels and then walk back top your right. Then you walk over to the third cavity. And there you will be met. Ronald walked out of the Hotel whistling to himself the tune 'We're off to see the wizard of OZ, the wonderful wizard of…"

The Papal Apartment in Roma.

From the side table the monsignor picked up an envelope, and handing it to her, says "He is gone my child ,Christ has called and he finally answered. He was just waiting for you to return. Here my child, here are your written instructions. Under his signature and with his seal. Only the next Pope can rescind these orders. Then he must know what they are. And even I don't know what they are." He handed her an envelope that had been sealed by wax. She started to open the envelope, but was stopped when the monsignor continued "Not here take; it back to one of the orders' rooms. And do not let any of the priests, bishops' and cardinals or any one from the next room see your orders for his sake. Many in the next room will try to stop you. The positioning for the right place has already started. All of the many players in the church are right out side of that door. Lady Magdelena is very careful." Magdelena walked out the door and across the room. Before any one of the waiting assemblages could even reach her, she was already gone. One of the Swiss guards who was waiting for her asked.

"Where to Lady Magdelena?"

"Is their anywhere I can be alone?" She said.

"This way Lady Magdelena… You have some Apartments; they are ready for you…"

'MY apartments?"

"The apartments really belong the Templers'..." The Swiss Guard was doing his best not to run alone side the Lady Magdalena. But with her long legs. She was moving at a faster rate. She followed the Swiss Guard down a number of corridors and a number of stairways. "Here are the Grand Masters' rooms; the Holy Father had then made ready for you use."

"Do you know what is in this Papal writes?"'

"Only some parts of it."

"And that part is?"

"I am to travel with you and provide assistance as I deem necessary. Other than that, I really do not know very much."

"Even that may be too much. I am guessing that you are a templer?"

"Yes, my Lady. And my father and my Grandfather were also."

"Any thing else I should know about? 

As the sun was coming up over the older part of London, we find Mrs. Peel in her rooms at the Leaky Cauiden. Mrs. Peel had just finished dressing. She was having a great time of it, no more disguises. She could now dress as she liked, and the fashions of the sixty has had returned. The words from last night still haunted her. '"Have you heard about the Muggle Chief Superindentant of new Scotland Yard? Turned out he was a death eater working for 'he would must not be named"' proclaimed Stan of the knight bus. One thing we are going to have to do is tell people to stop gossiping about what is going on. Winnkey had brought a tray of tea, coffee, food and sweets. "Just a very light breakfast for someone on the go," Winnkey had said. The replay from Lady Bones of the Magic Law Enforcement office had come during the night. The envelope was now lying on the bed. She knew better that to look inside. Picking up the Envelope and walking down the stairs, she was looking around for 'Old Tom'. When she heard her name being call out. She turned and saw Steed and Tom talking.

"Mrs. Peel, Thomas and I were just talking and we find that we both enjoy a number of the same things. Are you ready, the PM is waiting? In a moment Steed. Tom the paper that you and I were talking about. I now own that paper. So do not worry about it. Mr. Moneymaker is moving that piece of paper from my hands to yours. You should have it within the week. So do not worry about Mr. Malfoy any more and if he does GIVE you any grief, just call Mr. Moneymaker and he can get hold of me. My new apartments in London will be ready by the end of the week. I want you to have your boy learn how to take care of them. Winkey will teach and oversee his training in apartment upkeep. And you will have more time to work on his magic along with the others. How, many waifs' are they now?"

"There are about ten my lady, And that number grows everyday."

"I want you to get hold of one of my former student. A Ms. Smith, she had to drop out of Hogwards, last year. Offer her a job as Nanny to the children. Tell her that she will me working for me. Also tell Mr. Moneymaker that she is to be placed on salary. You might as well find her some rooms. Along with rooms for the children also."

"Mrs. Peel... Emma if you start that you going to be running an orphanage before long. And that is going to run into lots of money."

"Yes, I know Tom. But what is money? If not a tool to use it for some good. I was not able to help any of them then I was at Hogwarts. Like I wanted to. Dumbledore did what he was told to do by the board of governors. And most of them were purebloods so you know what the out come would have been.

While that was going on, our hero has traveled from his room in the Hotel to the old bus station in Seville Spain.

Ronald had gotten to the bus station that was located in the Southeastern part of the old city The ticket for his trip to Italic was already contained in the envelope that he was given from the concierge It was a short two-hour ride by bus from the bus station to the bus stop at Italic. After an hour of walking around looking at the floors of old roman homes. He broke off from the tour and walked toward the sub-terrain levels. After a few wrong turns, he found himself in an alcove with a number of other bus riders. "I guess we are here for the same reason." Ron said.

"Are you here for the school sen'or?" What looked like a first year asked?

"Yes and no." Ronald said. Looking around for something out of place. "Ah, here it is." Ron had picked up an English Chocolate bar wrapper. He could feel the magically signature. Your first lesson in Magic, this is called a porta-key. He took hole of the wrapper and said now everyone takes hold of the wrapper. If you can touch it, take hold of the person next to you and hold on. He could feel the pull of magic, right behind his navel. Then the spinning started, alone with a colored light show. Within a few nano seconds, he was standing out side of what could have been the old entrance of the Alhambra in Granada. He got up and dusted himself off, and was helping the first years look more presentable with he heard the voice of Don Juan.

"Ah, Senior Ronald Weasley, you made it. Some of my colleagues were taking bets on whether or not you would show up. I see you have found your first years already. Come it is time for the welcoming banquet. As Ron led 'his' students up the concrete and under the large archway.

"You are entering the Royal Academy of Magic at Italic, Spain. Today you will leave the plain world behind. And you begin your travels into the World of Magic. Where Witches and Wizards, and all the stories that you have read about come to life. You will meet Dragons, Elves', Wearwolfs, Giants, and all kind of Magical beings. You will do things that others only read and dream about. While you are here the others around you are going to become your family. They are your brother and sisters. Professor Ronald Weasley will become your older brother. If you have ANY problems, you will go to him. And he will help you out. And yes, before you ask this is a copy of the Alhambra in Cordoba. And yes, even some of the statues are magically enhanced. They are not here to hurt you ,they are here to help you and some will even pass on to you the lesson that they learned it was their adventures. Now before we begin, make sure that you introduce yourself to each other and try and remove some of the dust from your travels. I will make sure that everything is ready for your entrance to the court of the ambassadors were you will surrender your past lives and you will start anew. From this point on you will join the World of Witchcraft."

Ronald who was looking around saw one young girl who was about to cry. Walking over to her and look down to her said. "Don't cry. It will be all right."

"But, I love my mommy and daddy. I do not want to give them up. Why do I have to give them up just to go to this old school?"

Ron bent down and hugged the girl. "Don Juan is speaking of the old way of life. You are entering a new wand wonderful life. I went to my school in England and I did not give up May friends and family. Think of these as you new brother and sisters. And I will be your big brother."

"I never had a big brother before; I never had any sisters either. What do you do?" She asked between weeping and whimpering. "Here take my hand and walk with me. I will walk you to your seat and sit with you if I can."

"YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME?" she was hugging his neck.

"Are you all ready?" Don Juan asked.

'I think we are all ready Sir." Ron said. An older looking girl came over, took the young girl by the hand, and led her off towards the tables. Ronald waived to her and mouthed 'I'll see you later.'

"Welcome one and all to an other year of Magic and Education at the Royal Spanish School of Magic at Italic. I will welcome our new students and our new professors both full time and our student teachers'. But, before I become so long winded let us eat. (The food Ronald was told later was prepared by the Spanish house elves. The welcoming dinner was served not by house elf; upper class men served it. The Welcoming speech was almost a carbon copy of the speech that AD gave every year. The only time that Ron ears' picked up was when his names were mentioned. "My apprentice this year is Mr. Ronald Weasley, late of Hogwarts in Highlands of Scotland. He will be the first year's tutor, Assailant flying teacher. He will be teaching the finer points' of Q and wizards chess. He will be teaching a class on Muggles studies, and a class on DaVinci Counsel and Learning principles." Ronald was shocked. He thought he was here to relearn his OWLS and NEWTS. Now here he was going to teach classes from the first through seventh years. "And now it is best that you all go to your rooms. The principal young gentleman and Principal Young gentlewoman will show around the school and make sure you know how to get around the school. Also, were your rooms are and were the year sponsor of the years is. Now a good afternoon to every one of you and I will see you all at dinner were we will be handing out your class schedules. I would like to see Mr. Weasley.

Ronald walked up to the head table and stood as Don Juan talked to the other professors. "You wanted to talk to me, professor?"

"Ah, yes my dear Ronald, I am sorry to spring all this on you at one time. But, we have had some staff changes and we are still changing the schedules of classes around. I was forced to give you some classes on subject that you may not total prepared for. But I am sure that you will be up to the responsibility. I have made sure that the classes in question are later in the week. And you will have all the books and notes on that subject. And here is a blueprint of the building and grounds to help you find you way around. We will meet every Thursday evening to work on your difficulties. If that is all right with you. Also since you will be teaching, the school has opened up an account for you with the Bank of Spain in Seville; G branch office. Ronald along with your subjects you will also be the assistant professor in these areas. Flying, Herbology and your textbook will be textbook One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. Also, History of Magic and your Textbook will be A History of Magic. You will be teaching the first year's course Muggle Studies; Spanish Muggles their life and living conditions, the textbook is of the same name. ON Tuesday night, you will be teaching sexual characteristics or dating men vs. woman. Your will be teaching first year Potions. By the way, your Professor Snape wrote your Textbook, Potions. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, sir. I know some of the courses' that you talked about. But I know nothing about the Wizard Leonardo da Vinci magic or work in the Muggle world. And you your self said I was having trouble in the other studies area. That is one of the things you and I were going to working on?"

"Then you will enjoy his books and notes. You should also read Michael J. Gelb book Da Vinci Decoded. Before your first class on Thursday morning. Besides you father is head of Muggle art effects isn't He. That course should be right your alley. I think any more questions can wait until Thursday night. Don't you? Here is Franco your house elf. He will show you to your rooms'. I must beg off right now as my duties of co headmaster require me to be elsewhere right now." Ronald was led off toward the teacher's wing of the great palace. Where he found that his bedroom was the same size of his seventh years room at Hogwarts. His private study and dinning room was the same as Griffendoor common room all by itself. He found his room done up in a deep blue and green. The last person to use this room was an American and was a big follower of American style football, and green and blue were the team colors of the Seattle Seahawks. The furniture was done in a deep walnut with the bed covers done in a deep blue. The chairs were done in a rich corlina leather. He looked over and found his desk; it was a reproduction of the late President John Kennedys desk. It was made out of the wood from the HMS Repulse. It had a built in Muggle computer and behind the desk was a full five selves of books. 'Herominoe would have a field day in here.' Looking over the book the titles ran from Q thought the ages, the profession Q player, Chess by Bobby Fisher, to book on magic by AD, Transfiguration by Professor McGonagall, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, Intermediate Transfiguration, Advanced Transfiguration by AD and M. McGonagall. "Franco can you get me a butterbeer, please?"

"Here you go Mr. Weasley, sir. Don Juan thought you might need one about now. Also, here is your teaching schedule for the next semester."

Ron took the butterbeer in one hand and held out his hand for the other. As he looked at the list if classes and their times'. The more he looked at the schedule, the long the put on his beer became. "Thank you and I will make sure that Don Juan gets his thanks also." Monday. His first class would be at one o'clock. Herbology, the Textbook One 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi. At four O'clock on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. He is going to be teaching The History of Magic with a textbook of the same name. Dinner from Five thirty to Seven, You will have an open time until nine O'clock. During that time you can help, tutor, or any thing you wish or need to-do. ON Tuesdays and Thursday morning from eight to nine thirty, you will teach first year's course Muggle Studies; Spanish Muggles their life and living conditions, the textbook is of the same name. ON Wednesday and Fridays, you will be teaching your sex education class. On the other nights' you will be teaching your class on Da Vinci Decoded and his principles. He looked over the list and found out that he would be teaching about 50 hours a week, and that was not even counting flying and Q classes on Friday afternoon, and Saturday morning; and the games on Saturday and Sunday Afternoon. His Social time would be on Saturday night and after worship on Sundays. His eyes went back to the other class O CRACKERS I will be teaching SEX EDUCATION TO FIRST THROUGH FIFTH YEARS.

Harry Potter and his universe are the property of J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bothers. The Witchblade and her Universe are the property of Top Cow and TNT. Don Juan de Tenorio is the property of Don Jose' Zorrilla. I must now Tell you that I do not own the Avengers or any part their of them. They belong to BBC/BBC America. They have all the rights to these characters. This is a work of pure fiction. The named of persons living or death listed this work of fiction is purely by coincidental. Some later chapters may have a "R" rating to crime scene violence. The story lone and the other characters' belong to me.

These sentences are said in Aramaic

A/N: I understand what a way to end the scene. Any questions on spelling or grammar mistakes. I am very sorry. MS word proofread the story. I still need a beta reader. The job is open: long hours, no pay, and a byline at the start of the stories.

I am doing this story for fun; I am not trying to make money from it. Beside it would very hard to get money or blood from a turnip.

1 Clean and pack at my things, spell.

2 Reduce my things


End file.
